The Brave and Reckless
by Thatdragonrider
Summary: After being homeschooled, Deidara is admitted into a boarding school where he meets some interesting characters along with the flirt Sasori who seems to have attained a certain interest in him. It's not that Deidara is trying to stay afloat in this school and experience, he's just wanting.. well he isn't sure. Uhm hopefully this story is better than the summary! T for now I think.
1. Chapter 1: Roommates

Hey there, uhm I decided to try out writing my own fanfiction, be warned… it's uhm I don't know, just don't expect too much, it is my first try, hopefully it'll get better as I get more used to this, Im actually a first person writer, and yeah. Please enjoy. ^_^

Warnings? Cussing as of now.

Disclamer: Psh I wish I owned Naruto, however these wonderful characters are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Yep I think that's it. Let's get started?

Chapter 1

"Are you even listening, Deidara?"

Deidara dragged his gaze from his textbook to stare blankly up at his home tutor Onoki. Onoki's hands were thrumming against Deidara's dining room table, the only sound as he gazed sternly at Deidara. Unaffected Deidara blew out a breathe and spoke on the exhale, "Un"

Onoki's eyes narrowed for whatever reason, Deidara really couldn't even _force_ himself to care. "Then what was I talking about?"

Deidara glanced down at his textbook that rested in his lap, the chapter being on the graphing of sine, cosine, and tangent and their inverses. Inwardly Deidara grimaced; they don't even _try _to be appealing. "…. Graphing a sine equation."

He looked back up in time to see Onoki's face turning a blotchy red. Onoki slammed his hands down on the table in anger to his student's obvious indifference. "Deidara, you should pay attention in your studies! This is our last class and as it stands I will have a very poor memory of you! You youngsters of today are going to drive this country into the ground!"

It was quiet for a few minutes as Onoki glared at Deidara, waiting for his response. When his response did come it only made Onoki angrier. Deidara hissed out, "Geezer, you bore me, un." Without giving Onoki a chance to rant again, Deidara stood up and walked out of the dining room.

He walked into his room and shut the door, locking the door, and walking to his bed, flopping down. Deidara could hear his tutor's not-so-silent curses getting closer and closer. There was a rattling at the door as Onoki tried to open the door. "DEIDARA, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW."

Deidara gazed up at his posters on his ceiling, Blink 182's signature smiley smiling down at him. Onoki was right; this was the last time he was to tutor Deidara since his mom had enrolled him into a school. Deidara's lip curled at the thought. "…. Nah, I think I'd rather go to sleep, un. Thanks for the concern though." He rolled over, his back to the door and curled his legs up against his chest. He buried his face into his knees and smirked to himself at his tutor's explosive anger as he heard Onoki's curses get more colorful.

"DEIDARA!" But this time there was no response.

Hours later Deidara's door was pried open and slammed against the wall. Deidara lazily opened an eye to see Onoki standing in the door way… and his mom. Hastily Deidara sat up and rubbed his eyes, swallowing a yawn. He blinked his eyes several times, adjusting to the light, before looking at his mom. However angry Onoki looked, standing all four feet (seriously, maybe it was just Deidara, but if Onoki really wanted to look more formidable he could've brought a chair or permanent stilts… anyways) Deidara's mom looked scarier. Her hands were on her hips as she leaned against one leg, yet her face was calm. Yes, calm. But that was what made her scarier. Deidara could practically feel her anger crawling up his bed and against his leg. So when she stared at him with calm blue eyes much like his own he nearly bolted.

"…. Deidara" His mom's voice quivered slightly.

Licking his lips, Deidara gave a shaky laugh, "So he meant this door when he said to open up? Cause I wasn't really clear on that, un."

"WHY, YOU LITTLE-" Onoki attempted to storm up to Deidara, but his mom held him back with a slight touch on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Onoki, and sorry for Deidara's actions but I think it's best you leave now so I can have a word with my son."

Onoki grumbled but when he looked at Deidara's mom, Misako, his eyes lightened. Of course, they've been drinking buddies since Deidara was three. Onoki glanced over at Deidara, who forgetting his position, actually stuck his tongue out. Onoki glared mutinously before glancing back at muttered a 'see you later' and disappeared from sight. Misato and Deidara gazed at each other quietly until they heard the front door click shut. With Onoki gone, Deidara could see and feel his mother's anger resign. Sighing, Misato walked over to Deidara's bed and sat down. She tiredly looked around his messy room and absentmindedly tucked a strand of blonde that escaped the messy bun behind her ear. "Dei, you haven' even packed."

Deidara humpht and crossed his arms and legs, looking much like the Indian chief from Peter Pan. "Of course not, I'm not going, un."

Misato lightly massaged her temples. "We've been over this. I'm dropping you off tomorrow. Period."

"I don't want to! I don't see why I have to go to some stupid _boarding-_" he spat the word out as if it was poison, "-school. Why can't I just go to a public school near here?"

"Maybe you could, if someone didn't keep getting expelled. Look, we're lucky the headmaster accepted you this late in and with your past." She looked at him shrewdly and he just turned his head away, his hair lightly brushing past her arm. She sighed and pet his hair softly, "Really, this is a really good opportunity. Maybe it won't be as bad as you think it will be."

"And if it's worse, un?"

"You're going. That's final. Now pack before _I pack for you_. And I will make sure to pack the holiday boxers and Christmas sweaters." She could feel Deidara go tense slightly and smiling to herself she got up and walked out of his room, yes that would do it.

Deidara glared at everything that littered his floor. Well he wasn't going to let the Christmas sweaters see the light of day and his room could do some cleaning and he did have some empty bags… but that didn't mean he was packing. No, Deidara would just store some things in these bags to please his mother but wouldn't leave when the time occurred. Nope. At least this is what Deidara told himself, but when he did store his clothes away he made sure to include his favorites.

-x-

"DEIDARA IF YOU DON"T GET OUT OF THIS CAR RIGHT NOW, SO HELP ME I WILL KICK YOU OUT!"

By some unsure sequence of events and a miracle (yes, definitely a miracle), Misato had gotten Deidara along with his bags into the car. They were now right outside of Masashi Arts School, a school which had allowed Deidara's admittance due to his artistic talents. Right now Misato sat from the driver's seat glaring at her son who had stubbornly refused to move from his seat and just as stubbornly refused to look out the window at the surrounding campus. If he didn't see it, the place not actually be there was the conclusion that Deidara came to.

"I said I'm not going, un!"

"We are right here, Deidara! Get out and go to the headmaster's office! She's expecting you any minute now!"

"No!" Misato glared at Deidara for a moment longer and _tsked_. She unbuckled her seat belt and opened up her door and got out of the car, going towards the trunk. Deidara suspiciously turned to look over his shoulder into the rearview window, expecting to see his mother… only she wasn't there. He shifted his weight to get a better view but nope she still wasn't there. "wha-" A hand reached in through the now opened door and he yelped in shock and pain as he was literally dragged out of his seat by his ear.

Deidara was pretty sure his face was the color of a tomato as his mother, still not having let go, dragged him towards the front entrance. The crowds of teenagers parted for him and his mom and laughed and whispered amongst themselves about him. "Mom, let go!" Deidara quietly pleaded after giving a glare to a particularly loud group of kids. However they only laughed louder.

Misato smiled pleasantly as she pulled him up the entrance's stairs. "Now, Dei Dei (much to Deidara's horror this part was said particularly loud) how can I be sure that you'll actually make it to the office if I don't escort you?"

"I'll go, un! Just let go!" Deidara was practically whining as they entered. From what Deidara could tell -and he couldn't tell much from the awkward angle that he was being pulled- the halls were big and spacious. Still how many teenagers were outside, there were more inside and they all continually laughed. Of course they would. Yeah, so far this school experience was going a lot worse than he originally could've imagined.

Luckily though, the front office was, as hard as it was to believe, in the front. His mom opened the door and once they were safely inside and she was sure he couldn't make some get away, she let go. Deidara angrily rubbed his aching ear as he glared at the office. He had been expecting a Hogwarts's like castle with old interior designs, but was pleasantly surprised at the more modern uptake. The room was white with white desks and a few accented orange rolling chairs and a pretty azure carpet near the reception's desk.

A lady with short brown hair and a clip board approached happily and chirped, "Hello, I'm Shizune, the assistant principal. Would I be correct in assuming you are Deidara Iwa?" She held out her hand.

Deidara just glared at the hand, even after his mother's angry nudge.

Rubbing her temples, Misato smiled just as sweetly, if not a little more wearily, and took her hand in his stead. "Yes, I'm his mother Misato Iwa. I just came to see him safely arrive." She leaned in and after Shizune leaned in too she whispered, "He might try and escape so if you could just make sure he gets to his room at least that would be great."

Shizune eyes widened as she looked at Deidara before warmly nodding. "Okay, Deidara, follow me to the Headmaster."

Shizune started walking away but before Deidara could follow her, his mother brought him into a tight embrace. "Please, please, _please_ behave. I love you."

Deidara slightly leaned into her hug before she let go. He looked at his mother as she held out his bags, her eyes watering. Deidara chewed on his lower lip and grabbed them from her and turned to follow Shizune, "I love you too." He muttered the words, still not haven forgot the embarrassing scene not five minutes before.

Shizune had waited for him in the small hall leading to the offices in the back. She stopped at the second door to the right and knocked. A gruff "come in" was heard on the other side of the door. Shizune opened the door and poked her head in, "Lady Tsunade, this is the new student Iwa." She took a few steps back and gestured for Deidara to go in. Deidara just gave her a bored look not taking another step. She laughed slightly and reached over gave him a 'friendly' nudge into the room. Deidara stumbled through the door at the force and as he spun around he was met with a closed door. On the other side he could hear Shizune's fading laughter. That bitch, was all Deidara could think of.

"Iwa, turn around."

Something in the woman's voice made him listen. She sat with her head resting on her twined fingers, her elbows bearing into her desk. Her long blonde hair was in two ponytails that splayed down the front of her ungodly enormous breasts. She gazed at him with uninterested brown eyes. Maybe that was made him turn around; she could honestly care less than he could.

"Now, sit."

Deidara walked to the chair and pulled it out, for the first time not plopping himself into it, instead sitting down slowly, watching her. Once he was seated Tsunade glanced down at the documents before and sifted through them, finally pulling out a handbook, a few packets, and some more single papers. She spoke as she handed them to him, "This is basically your life line in this school. Here are the student guidelines, your room number, schedule, and just about any questions you have will be able to be answered in these papers, if you have the patience. Keep it or don't, I honestly don't care, as long as you don't jeopardize the school or it's rules, then do whatever. Also when you signed up you gave us your sizes, so we have your gym uniform and other special occasion uniform already waiting for in your room.

"More importantly, it has not gone by unnoticed, your previous school records. Listen carefully, if any of these reoccur in this school then it will be most regrettable for you. "She pause and narrowed her eyes, making Deidara squirm a little, "Really, it will." The way she said it, Deidara had no doubt she wasn't exaggerating and that scared him. She scared him. She handed him the papers and leaned back comfortably, "Now any questions?"

"… Uhm, may I go now? To my room? To my class? Anywhere, but here, un."

She smirked a little and gestured to the door, "Shizune will show you to your dorm."

Deidara practically jumped out of the chair and ran to the door opening the door and throwing himself through the opening. He walked briskly over to where Shizune sat, lounging behind the receptionist desk. When he approached she smiled and stood, "Ahh, Deidara how'd it go?"

Deidara mutely shook his head and Shizune lightly laughed, "She really isn't as scary as she makes herself out to be. Seriously, I don't know why she likes scaring the newcomers. Come follow me to your room." She said this, but she was already leading him out the office and out the front door, they took a left.

Now that Deidara wasn't pouting he allowed himself to curiously look around the campus. It was actually very pretty. The two story large building stood at the center, to the left the taller boys dorms and to the right was the girls. In the back Deidara could only guess was the track with the different fields and gym and extra classes. The grass was green and trimmed and a few beautiful trees scattered across the grounds as well as benches and picnic tables, a little farther away Deidara could even see a lake with a diving platform. Meanwhile Shizune was still talking as he tuned back in "… students aren't really restricted to the cafeteria for lunch so feel free to roam. However you can't leave the campus, not even on weekends unless you get a signed paper from the principal or me or it's a permitted day such as a holiday or field trip."

As she spoke they reached the boys dorm room, she reached in and opened it, allowing her and Deidara into the small hall riddled with doors and stairs a few ways down. "The dorms are based on floors, first years downstairs and fifth years on the fifth floor, you can guess at the others. Since you are a third year you will be on the third floor." They started ascending stairs. "Now the dorm rules are pretty common sense: don't' be caught in or going to the girl's dorm after 8:00 pm, no switching roommates unless ordered to by Lady Tsunade, no drugs, parties, or sexual actions with other students, the rest is mentioned in those papers Lady Tsunade gave you."

Finally they reached his floor, Deidara glanced down at his papers at his dorm number 317 and beside it were Deidara's name and a Hidan. "Who's Hidan? Is he my roommate?"

Shizune's steps faltered and she let out an uneasy laugh. Deidara looked up at her sharply. She laughed again, "Uhm yeah. That's your roommate."

Deidara stopped and she had to turn to look at him quizzically. He glared at her. "What's wrong with him, un?" No way was Deidara rooming with someone annoying or crazy. Deidara didn't want to have to watch his back but nor did he want to have an urge to strangle his roommate constantly.

Again Shizune laughed much too quickly and awkwardly, she continued her steps. Deidara could barely make out her mumbled "The easier question is what isn't wrong with him?" as she walked farther down the hall.

She soon stopped in front of a door and looked back at him, smiling reassuringly, "This is your room, Deidara."

Deidara looked at her and at his door from a couple yards away, finally his curiosity peaked, and walked over. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key, turning it in. After they heard a click she smiled back at Deidara, encouraging him to open the door. Skeptically, Deidara turned the handle and began to walk in but immediately back pedaled, shutting the door. He looked at Shizune horrified, "I'm not living here, un!"

Her smile broke and she chewed her lip, "Sorry, Lady Tsunade's rules, plus there isn't really anywhere else…."

"Then I'll sleep in the hall!"

She bit back a smile, "Sorry, all room arrangements are final." She put her hand on his wrist and turned the handle once more, this time having to lug the boy in after her. Shizune glanced around and her stomach instantly felt queasy.

The room was painted charcoal. On one side was a neat bed with the standard light blue comforter and pillow with a neat stack of clothes, it had a wardrobe and a desk. Normal. Fine…. But on the other side, oh on the other side. There was a giant red (which looked eerily like real blood) circle with a smeared triangle in the center, the words 'Lord Jashin is salvation to his people but a scythe to the heathens' written in cursive gold. All around on the same wall were posters of graphic mutilated people and nightmarish creatures grinning sadistically. The other boy's shelf seemed to have certain grotesque figurines and items that Deidara didn't even want to look at (he could've sworn he'd seen bones). The wardrobe's edges seemed to have been charred and scratched at. Luckily the floors were clean, but still the room smelled pretty terrible, and Deidara had a sinking feeling it was coming from the closet .What. The. Hell.

Deidara looked over at Shizune raising both his eyebrows and flinging an arm towards Hidan's side of the room, silently saying_ 'see'_. She couldn't even laugh uncomfortably at this sight, "Oh my, well yes. This is your room, make friends with your roommate and uhhh yeah if you have questions just ask. Okay bye." She had been inching towards door the entire time and at the end tossed him the key and quickly escaped. Escaped. Yes, the teacher felt the need to escape from this beast's room.

Deidara glared around the room. Okay, he'd meet this whack, make his judgments, and then tear down the posters and throw out whatever the hell was making that horrendous odor. Deidara plugged his headphones into his iPod and began listening to music as he began to put away the items in his drawers, not allowing himself to think about this hell.

After about an hour Deidara heard the door open but didn't turn. Actually it turned out he didn't need to. Above his music Deidara could hear, "Hey who's this fucker in my room? The girl's dorm is on the other side of the campus, you stupid bitch."

Deidara hissed and tore out his headphones, turning around; he flipped off the tall albino with light silver hair and light magenta eyes who was standing near the door. "I'm a guy, asshole, un."

The guy's purple eyes widened then he through back his head and had the audacity to roar with laughter, his hand clutching at his stomach. "Ahahahaha, that's a good one. Now seriously get the fuck out. No one needs desperate sluts to break and enter into their rooms."

Deidara's hand clasped the key and he waved it angrily in the air, "THIS. IS. MY. ROOM. YOU. ASSHOLE."

Hidan stopped laughing and pause, actually taking in the consideration that this person might actually be a boy AND his roommate. Wait, why did that sound familiar? Suddenly Hidan remembered. "Oh, yeah, the vice principal chick said something about a roommate. Shit, I thought that was a fucking joke." He then grinned down at Deidara, "Heh, sorry, blondie, it was an honest mistake. You do look like a damn girl. You sure you ain't one?"

Deidara glared, feeling the need to rip off his new roommates head and go bowling with it, just for an extra measure. "Yeah I'm sure, un!"

Hidan sighed and ruffled his hair looking away, clearly disappointed, "Huh. That's a shame could've been fun."

Deidara felt like he was rapidly losing his patience, "You just said I was a slut and to get out when you thought I was a girl, un!"

Hidan looked back, grinning with a crazy glint in his eye, "Yeah, that's called sweet talking. Bitches love it."

Deidara's head sagged and he gave Hidan the best what-the-actual-fuck look he could muster. He shook his head, determined to shake out these last few moments with it. Sighing he turned around and clamored into his bed, ignoring the pile of clothes on it. He crawled under the bed and turned his back to Hidan. "I'm going to sleep, un."

"It's fucking two in the afternoon!"

"I said I'm going to sleep and if you wake me up I will blow you up like I blew up my old chemistry lab only this time it'll be more fun 'cause I will sincerely enjoy it." With that he curled his nose into his chest and eased into sleep.

Hidan stood there a few moments, mouth agape as he wondered who might actually be the crazier of the two. Then he mischievously grinned, oh this year was going to be fucking fun. He turned and walked out the room to his group of friends to talk about the oh-so-much-fucking-fun blond currently asleep in his room.

-xx-

So yeah, that's it. Uhm hopefully my writing will get better as the story progresses. Next chapter Sasori will be introduced. So yeah review or favorite or follow or don't. Man I think I'm getting sick. Welp until next time, then?


	2. Chapter 2: The Meetings

Hey guys, I don't know if anybody is really reading this except for the one lovely person who reviewed, thank you so much! So this chapter and it coming out so soon is dedicated to you! So they meet in this chapter, yes!

Warnings: Cussing (Hidan and Deidara)

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2:

When Deidara woke up he gazed silently at the wall, listening for a few moments. He didn't actually hear anything so that meant his roommate had left the room. Good. Deidara rolled off the bed landing in a crouching position. He got up and went over to his wardrobe where he got the first clothes he could get his hands on: gray skinny jeans and a long black shirt. He bit his lip in concentration as he put in his usual half ponytail, not even bothering to check its decency in the mirror. His eyes landed on the room key resting on his wardrobe. After a slight pause he grabbed it and stored it into his pockets. He rushed over to the door and hopped into his black converse, impatient to get out of the room. Quickly he pulled open the door running out the entrance. Or at least that's what he tried to do but he had rammed into someone, his head taking most of the damage. He rubbed his aching head, not wanting to look up and see who it was. "Damnit…" _I was so close_.

"Ouch, who are you, sweetie?" The voice was velvety and soft, not at all the loud bellow of his roommate. Deidara shot his eyes up in surprise. His gaze was met with chocolate eyes which were heavily lidded and sparkled mischievously. It was a boy about his height with deep, bedhead red hair as if his hair had been dipped in blood then shook violently. He had beautiful porcelain skin and doll like features. He wore plain white cotton shirt and black skinny jeans.

Maybe if Deidra wasn't fed up with this place he might've found this guy really attractive, however at this moment he was more annoyed at the disturbance of his leaving and he was easily able to glower at the red head, "None of your damn business." The boy blinked in astonishment as he was roughly pushed out of the way, the blond storming down the hall. Without glancing behind him, Deidara, called out, "He's not in there, un."

The red head just gazed in shock at the retreating long haired blond before smirking in amusement. "Huh. What a strange person." He mused to himself as he walked two doors down and opened his own door. He wasn't surprised to see Hidan, Kisame, Pein, Itachi, and his own roommate, Kakuzu, hanging out in his dorm. Hidan was the first to greet him, "Hey Sasori, I got a new fucking roommate!"

Sasori paused in his steps to his bed, glancing quickly at Hidan, his interest peaked. "Really?"

Hidan's grin got wider. "Yeah, he's a feisty one. Looks like a fucking girl too." Oh so it _was _a boy.

Sasori smirked, his eyes glinting as he flopped down on his bed, propping his head on his hand and staring curiously at Hidan. "What's his name?"

Hidan paused for a moment, considering this, "… Detera I think, I kind of droned out the hag when she was telling me."

Sasori blinked in surprise, what a weird name. Smirking to himself he got right back up and over to the door. "Where are you going?"

Sasori turned slightly to wink at Pein, "To have some fun." He opened the door and closed it lightly behind him.

-x-

After 15 minutes of roaming the grounds Deidara had comfortably settled under a big oak. He sat there resting his back against the trunk, closing his eyes. This had been what Deidara has done since he was a kid, to escape the boredom, he'd sleep. It was easier and better then experiencing _this_.

"Hey, Detera." Deidara tensed slightly. That named sounded an awfully lot like his and the smooth voice sounded an awfully like the redhead from earlier. Deidara prayed to any and every god he could think of that there was a Detera standing not too far off. Maybe he can get away with pretending to be asleep, that had been his plan anyways.

There was a light laughter. "Oh man, looks like I'm going to have to wake up sleeping beauty with a kiss." The voice was closer. A lot closer.

Deidara's eyes popped open. The redhead was awfully close, too close. Deidara could see the thick eyelashes and milk chocolate eyes quite clearly, a couple inches from his face, leaning down. The boy had a soft and seductive smirk on his face. However more than affected by this, Deidara was annoyed by the disturbance. "Get away, un! You're disturbing me."

The kid laughed slightly again, dropping himself gracefully to the floor, gazing dreamily at Deidara, "But I like it here. I like _you_ here, Detera."

Deidara scowled at this, "It's not Detera, un."

Sasori blinked in surprise at this, and then blew out a breath, more than a little miffed at Hidan's misinformation. "Then what is it?" Deidara could hear the whining in this guy's voice.

_Oh so this kid doesn't like to be wrong_… "None of your damn business, un." Deidara snapped twisting to where his back was to the guy.

Light fingers brushed against Deidara's back, giving him goose bumps. Swallowing the shivers threatening to overtake him at the contact, Deidara kicked behind him as hard as his sitting position would allow him. He heard another musical laughter. "Sheesh, you're like a broken record. You've said that today already you know."

"Kids need repetition, un."

"I'm not a kid." Deidara could practically hear the pout. Oh, seems like he hit a soft spot. Smirking to himself he lifted himself up from against the trunk and turned over his shoulder giving the kid a snarky grin.

"You sure about that, un?"

The boy's eyes narrowed slightly, gazing reproachfully at Deidara. Suddenly they widened and narrowed again as a winning smirk overtook his features. "Hmmm… aren't you Hidan's new roommate? I'm pretty sure he said something about them being a guy that looked like a girl." He allowed his eyes to roam over Deidara's now flushed body (in anger of course) a mock considering look on his doll like face. "You do fit the description."

Pouncing with anger at the kid, Deidara grabbed his collar in his fists. Leaning in Deidara seethed, "Take it back, un!"

Again Sasori gave a mock look of consideration, afterwards regretfully shaking his head. "Sorry, can't do. You are awfully feminine." Sasori felt like leaping in joy at their sudden close contact. This is what he called progress. Now if only the blond wasn't so hostile…

Not so surprising, Sasori was pushed on his black with the blond hovering above him. A single hand was still at his collar whilst the other one was raised in a fist. However instead of paying attention to this, Sasori allowed himself to look at Deidara's hair flowing down his right side and onto Sasori, much like a waterfall. It was really pretty and looked really soft. He had the urge to just slide his fingers through the strands.

Deidara catching the dreaming gaze on his hair huffed and lifted himself up. It was hopeless. The idiot was actually enjoying that position. He got ready to storm off before looking down at the redhead, the redhead whose name he still didn't know and didn't _want_ to know. Sasori was gazing up at him with pleading puppy dog eyes, a face expression that hasn't failed him yet. Surely this lovely little angel would succumb too. _Look, he's looking down at me, he's leaning forward, and he even put up that little façade, awe man he's_- and Deidara stomped on his stomach before finally turning and stalking off.

Sasori gasped in pain as his hands clutched at his stomach. However he wouldn't allow this to deter him. No, if anything, things just got a lot more fun.

-x-

"Ayo, roomie, where you been?"

"Wherever was farthest from you, un!" Deidara slammed his dorm's door and stormed over to their closet, not even looking up at his lounging roommate. He ripped open the door and jumped backwards quickly to avoid all the random junk tumbling in front of him. Hissing, Deidara searched for towels in all the mess that was his closet. After several moments Deidara growled in frustration and spun around throwing his arms up. "Where the hell are the towels, un?"

Hidan raised his head up from his pillow and jutted his head forward bobbing it to both sides trying to get a clearer view. "I don't think you'll find one in there. Not unless I stole one. They're kept in the bathrooms so…. Anyways you might want to take a shower later; dinner is going to be in ten minutes. We should actually leave now." He lazily sat up and smoothed back his already smoothed hair.

Deidara gazed at him, thoughtfully. Either Deidara could take a shower just to spite him or he could follow this asshole. Shaking his head Deidara muttered his agreement; he wouldn't be able to find the cafeteria by himself anyways.

Hidan grinned ruefully and stood up, walking out their dorm with Deidara following a little ways back. Halfway down the stairs Hidan stopped and grinned at Deidara who was standing a good 5 steps behind. "Come on, blondie, I'm not gonna bite you." Deidara didn't believe him he saw the bones on his wardrobe. After a moment of staring at Deidara who had stubbornly refused to budge Hidan roared with laughter and turned, continuing his descent.

They walked out the door and across the fields, heading towards the middle of the main building. Outside one of the doors were a bunch of scattered picnic tables with students already filling them. Hidan pushed open the door and continued, making Deidara rush forward to capture it and slide himself in through the crack.

The cafeteria itself wasn't big, it was much like any other school cafeteria, much to his disappointment. However there wasn't a stage here and the cafeteria food line looked to be a little more complex. Hopefully this school food wasn't the utter shit that had been forced down the students' throats like his last schools. Hidan stopped and turned to Deidara, "Want to sit with me, roomie?"

"Is the redhead going to sit with you, un?" Deidara asked as if this would actually make a difference. It wouldn't. If Hidan and Baby doll were anything to go by then Deidara was pretty sure he would hate everyone at Hidan's table.

Hidan's eyes clouded with thought, "Sasori? You've met that little fucker?" Deidara didn't respond so Hidan just chuckled, "Yeah, he will be."

"Then you have my answer, un." Deidara turned and was soon lost in the throng of people getting their dinners. From what Deidara could see, there were at least five lunch lines (pizza, hot meal, Italian, snacks and desert, and Asian cuisine). Deidara got in the shortest line, which of course was the sandwich one. He waited in line before getting a hefty toasted turkey, chicken, and cheese sandwich and a Pepsi. He paid and turned outward towards the countless tables. Even though there was no reason to, Deidara allowed his eyes to roam over all the tables. He paused slightly when he saw Hidan and Sasori animatedly sitting at a round table in the back with others, curling his lip slightly Deidara kept his gaze going. Well, Shizune did say they didn't have to stay in the cafeteria.

Just as he was about to go, Deidara felt a tap on his shoulder. As long as he could still see the two most annoying people he had ever met, Deidara decided he could chance a look at the person. Deidara slowly turned, with a raised eyebrow at two boys. One, who was clearly the one who poked him if his index finger in the air was anything to go by, stood grinning with a goofy grin on his tanned face. The boy wore bright orange tee with faded jeans, his blond spiky hair nice and fluffy. His bright cerulean eyes glowing above these weird whicker like scars. The boy behind him was his opposite in every sense of the word, pale with large dark and cool eyes with spiky black hair that framed his handsome face very nicely. The blonde's grin got even wider, "Hey, you're the new kid whose mom dragged him by the ears aren't you? That was so hilarious, dude, I was literally crying."

Deidara's eyes instantly froze over and he assumed an expression of a fuck-my-life-look. What the hell? Who had Deidara maddened so badly that he was stuck to deal with this? Was he Hitler in a past life? Seriously. Deidara didn't even deem this worthy to answer and once again turned.

The boy realizing his mistake rushed in front of Deidara with his hands out in surrender and panic. "Wait. Wait, I'm sorry. What I meant was are you new?" Again Deidara didn't see the point of answering this question. They just established he was dragged into the school by his mother not 8 hours ago. Seeing Deidara's facial expression, the boy gave a panic and awkward look to his friend, "Right that was stupid too. Uhm want to sit with us and few others? I mean you are new and it wouldn't hurt for friends."

Deidara puffed out a breath and quietly muttered 'whatever'. After all the door was by Sasori and Hidan and that was all too soon to see either. The boy in front of Deidara visibly relaxed and grinned again. "Great come with us." They led Deidara on the other side of the cafeteria to another round table with five other people. Deidara sat next to the blond and some pink haired girl. The blond turned to face Deidara and grinned widely. "Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Naruto."

The kid from earlier looked up, uninterested, "Sasuke"

Beside him was another kid with spikey brown hair in a ponytail and a bored expression on his face, "Shikamaru."

Beside him was a girl with long purple hair and soft eyes much like his roommate's color. She mumbled rather timidly, "I'm Hinata."

Next to her was a boy with bristly brown hair and a sharp tooth obnoxious grin, "Kiba is the name."

A rather plump kid mumbled out 'Chogi' from around his chips, Deidara had to fight against curling his lip in distaste.

A girl with hair much like Deidara's but lighter grinned and blushed greatly at Deidara, "Call me Ino."

Beside her as well as beside Deidara the short pink haired girl looked over at Deidara, "I'm Sakura."

"Deidara." Deidara finished the table. All in all, Deidara had been very unimpressed, especially by the people to his left.

However Naruto grinned, "So you like it so far here?"

Deidara took a gulp from his Pepsi before shaking his head, "No. My first memory of this place is the most embarrassing I've ever experienced, my roommate is an ass, and I'm pretty sure an hour ago I was going to be sexually assaulted by some Chucky doll." To him Sasori might as well have been Chucky: redhead, doll like features, looked like a kid, and cruel. Honestly it fit perfectly.

"Who's your roommate?" The bubblegum pinkette asked.

He swiveled his head to look at her, "Hidan."

Around the table he heard a collective breath of intake, however it was Ino who spoke, leaning in towards Deidara and resting her chin on her palms, "I'm so sorry. He's so horrendous. He's such a bully. He cut my hair a couple years ago, claiming it was for Jashin and that 'heathens should suffer.'" She looked at him sorrowfully from the memory.

Instantly Deidara grasped his own blond hair, what had been his pride, "If he even thinks of cutting my hair I'll blow him up so badly he'll have to yell 'Team rocket blasts off again', un."

Ino laughed flirtatiously, "You're so funny!"

"I'm serious, un." Ino's eyes widened a little but she soon resumed the sweet facial expression.

-x-

Hidan sat down at his usual table next to Kakuzu. "Sup, fuckers?"

Sasori glanced up at the sound and looked expectantly at the area around Hidan but saw no blond. Sasori's lips jutted out in a pout, "Where's your roommate?"

Hidan put in a humongous piece of pizza of pizza in his mouth, he rolled the food to the side before answering much to everyone's disgust, "Oh he asked me if you were sitting here then walked off once I said you were. Hahaha I would kill to see what you did to give him that impression."

"I would kill you regardless."

Hidan turned to his left and yelled, "Shut the fuck up, miser. This is A and B conversation so you can fucking C your way out."

Kakuzu snorted and looked pointedly away. Hidan growled and scrunched up his nose at the rudeness. He turned and looked back at Sasori who was still looking at Hidan quite disappointedly. "Sorry, womanizer." Sasori smirked arrogantly at this and suddenly Hidan had a great idea. "Hey, you know I am his roommate..."

Sasori looked at him, his own expression shifting to a comfortable mischievous grin, "…yeah."

Hidan leaned into the table and across from him Sasori leaned in as well, "If I was to give you my keys right now you would be able to open the door and maybe wait for him if you want."

Sasori's mischievous grin instantly became delighted, he held out his hands expectantly like an eager child and Hidan dropped his keys into the redhead's palms. As Sasori nearly skipped out of the cafeteria Hidan called out, "Don't get any great ideas to fucking lock me out, or I'll sacrifice you to Lord Jashin." Sasori just waved his hand before he was outside.

Kisame looked up from his conversation with his own roommate, Itachi, he shook his head. "Why can't you leave the poor kid alone?"

"Why can't you stop being a fucking pansy momma and enjoy the show like a good little bitch?"

Kisame looked at Itachi before rolling his eyes. May someone have pity on Hidan's poor roommate Detera.

-x-

"Thanks, Ino, but for the billionth time I'm pretty positive this is my room, un." Deidara hissed as he stood outside his dorm's door. He had tried to leave at dinner but Ino had insisted that since Deidara was new he'd need a guide to his dorm. The entire walk there she hadn't shut up and kept touching him. Now she was refusing to leave him, because she was sure that he was at the wrong door.

"How can you be too sure?" Ino asked, her hand on her hip and one, once again, touching Deidara's shoulder.

He viciously shrugged her hand out and fished out his key, then waved it in front of her. "If this door opens you have to make a 180 and leave me alone, un."

"Oh, but then you'll be alone!"

"Thanks for putting two and two together, un." Deidara snapped exasperatedly, this girl was getting on his nerves. He grated his teeth and thrust his key into the door and twisted the handle walking into the dark room. "Bye, Ino, un." He slammed the door in her protesting face.

What type of drugs was everyone on in this school?! Deidara marched over to his wardrobe, pulling out new boxers and dark blue pajama pants. He grabbed his bag containing his bathroom hygiene products and brush.

Just as he was about to leave he felt thin arms wrap around his waist from behind him. Deidara nearly peed himself in shock. There was a light chuckle as someone buried their face into Deidara's hair. Deidara stood frozen not knowing where to even begin with what he should do. Was he about to get raped by someone intruder in the dark? "Your hair is so soft, I knew it." Deidara's fear changed into irritation as he recognized Sasori's voice.

"Get off me, un!"

"But I like it here."

Deidara hissed in annoyance, he picked up his foot, and slammed it down on the foot behind him. Sasori yelped but to Deidara's dismay he held on tighter. "Awe, baby, why are you being so violent? Don't you like this position?" Sasori practically purred.

"Like hell I do, you rapist, un!"

Deidara started to try and run forward with Sasori's arm's still around his waist, but Sasori had his feet planted firmly and had shifted his weight.

"What…. will…. make… you… let… go?" Deidara gritted his feet still attempting to plow forward.

There was a moment of silence where Sasori thought for a moment. "I'll let go if you tell me your name."

Deidara weighed his options but really couldn't see a way out of this, "Fine, un. It's Deidara."

Sasori instantly let go of Deidara, making Deidara stumble. He whipped his head back to glare at the redhead. Sasori seductively smirked down at Deidara. "That's a sexy name."

Deidara tugged at his ruffled shirt, not immediately responding. He straightened up and began walking out with his clothes and bag in hand. He walked out, pausing to peep back in. "Of course, un." And with that he disappeared from the room.

-x-

Deidara finished his shower, and was in the hallway peaking before fully entering it. He was now wary for the redhead. Seeing that coast was clear he quickly jogged into his room and before shutting the door let the light stream in, there was no redhead in there either, only his obnoxious snoring roommate.

-xx-

Deidara shut the door, making sure to slam it, but much to his disappointment, Hidan stayed asleep. Deidara crawled into his bed and before going to sleep stared at the bare ceiling. Day one down and he was going insane already. It was a Sunday so he hadn't even gone to classes yet. Oh joy. His last thoughts were pleas to not be in any class with Sasori or Hidan. Of course he didn't hold much to it with his current state of luck.

AN: So that's it for the second chapter, I believe. Hope you guys like it enough to review or favorite or something cool. \m/ ^_^ \m/


	3. Chapter 3: Winning

**Hey, guys! You guys are just fantastic and I think I'm convinced that I'm fans of you guys as well and just yeah. All this week I've been busy with school work as it's the end of my grading period and annoying projects, the whole shebang, but I honestly just wanted to write this entire time, so finally!**

**So I'm really happy with the progress of this and just wanted to thank everyone who favorite/followed/ reviewed this story (literally makes me smile from ear to ear), especially Kumi-Chan (Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan), thank you so much for the advice and bringing that to my attention. I also realized later that I never actually responded to whether or not there'd be lemons or smut, and I think it all depends on what you guys want, because who am I to deny my fans? So tell me what you guys want.**

**Warnings: The usual fowl mouths of Hidan and Deidara and more harassment from Sasori.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these amazing characters, Kishimoto does**

-xx-

If Deidara had a hit list it'd be his paper with his roommate's name on it. The oh-so-genius asshole got the idea that it'd be 'fucking hilarious' to pour artic cold water on Deidara to wake him up. So when Deidara gave Hidan a black eye not 30 seconds later, Deidara said he thought it'd be 'fucking hilarious' to break Hidan's cheekbone. It was. Deidara couldn't stop laughing every time his roommate passed him in the morning.

At this moment Deidara was currently putting on his eyeliner and when Hidan passed by in the mirror, holding an ice pack on his eye, Deidara broke out in another fit of obnoxious laughter. Hidan stopped and barked, "Shut the fuck up, it was a lucky shot. It won't happen again."

Deidara rolled his eyes and silently muttered to himself, "I'm sure it will, un."

"What did you just say, little fucker?"

"That you're a big sulking bitch, un!" Deidara stepped back from the mirror to look at himself; he had his hair tied in its usual half ponytail the covered part of his face and was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a black t shirt. He glanced back at his roommate who was currently face planting his bed. Deidara smirked and before leaving grabbed his bag and called out, "You're going to be late, un."

He shut the door and through it heard, "I know that, fucker, I'm just gathering my energies for this shit!" Deidara rolled his eyes and briskly walked out of the hall and down the stairs, if he kept a fast enough pace, then he wouldn't have to meet Sasori on his way out.

Luckily he left without incident and even made it to the cafeteria with no sight of the redhead. However Deidara seemed to forget all about the whole Hidan-and-rapist-sit-near-the-door thing so when he walked in he was not ready for the latching on of the leech, Sasori, to his left side. "Awe, baby, took you long enough to arrive." Sasori nuzzled his face into Deidara's shoulder.

Deidara squirmed violently but to no avail, this guy was not letting go, "Let go, I need to eat, un!"

"I have some food left over! You can sit with me and I could feed you!" Sasori nuzzled further into Deidara's shoulder.

Deidara popped his shoulder up into Sasori's face but only got a pout. "No way am I eating with you, un! I'd rather Hidan spoon fed me."

Sasori looked up, his eyes twinkling with laughter; Deidara had to lean his head back at their proximity, "Are you sure about that?"

Deidara looked Sasori up and down then at his arms still wrapped around Deidara and he viciously nodded. Sasori just amusedly rolled his eyes, still not letting go. However Deidara was saved (or maybe not on retrospect) by a loud chirping, "Deidara, why aren't you sitting with us? I've been waiting forrrreeevver."

Sasori let go and glared reproachfully at Ino then at Deidara, "Do you know her, Deidara?"

Deidra looked at the two before sighing and taking a step towards Ino, assuming a pitiful and regretful look, "Yeah, so sadly, as you can see I have other arrangements." He glanced down shrewdly at Sasori's seat and had to fight his lip from curling, "So I can't eat with you, un. Come on, Ino."

Ino nearly leapt in glee as she and Deidara started walking to their table, "So, you're sitting with us again?"

"No." Deidara didn't even spare Ino a glance as he abruptly walked out of the cafeteria into the halls.

The halls were long and wide and from what his map told him were arranged with the core subjects in two adjacent halls and the fine arts in the others, along with other miscellaneous electives such as languages. Deidara had chemistry first period so he had to make his way on the other side of the building. Luckily the layout was pretty straight forward with no rabbit holes so he was able to find his chemistry lab quick enough, there were hardly any people there so he chose a seat and sat down. Waiting for class to start, Deidara began spinning his pen along his thumb, refusing to think about who might be in this class. So long as it wasn't Sasori, Hidan, or Ino, Deidara felt pretty confident that he could get through whoever he was placed next to, unless this school had more and worse nightmares hiding in the caverns of its crevice. But Deidara honestly doubted that, Hidan was pretty awful.

Basically what he got from his schedule was that there was an A and B day, each having 4 classes, everyone had core classes fist, and those periods were always shorter. Then they would have their electives, and those classes would be two hours as opposed to the one hour, due to this being a fine arts school. Gym and languages were held twice a week after school the students were split between the two with their varying sports and languages, so in theory the classes never got to heavily capacitated.

"Okay, class is starting." Deidara glanced to his left; no one was sitting next to him, the only empty seat in the class. Deidara had no idea whether he should be relieved or offended, however he didn't get to think about this much as a _blue_ student casually strolled into class. The boy walked over and sat next to Deidara and that's when Deidara realized, it wasn't that people were avoiding him but this seat was already taken by a very fearsome looking person. The guy had high spikey blue hair, was tall and well built, wearing a casual white t shirt and regular faded blue jeans. Deidara couldn't help staring because he just looked so much like the stereotypical bully except, well, blue_._ The boy realized Deidara was staring at him and began looking over with dark beady eyes; Deidara mentally prepared himself for getting punched, when the guy… grinned. Huh. "You're Hidan's roommate, Detera right?"

Deidara's scrunched up face slowly relaxed as he realized he wasn't going to be punched, and then registered what this guy had just called him. He scowled at the boy, "No, un! For the last time my name isn't Detera! Is that asshole telling people my name is Detera?!"

Kisame just watched with amusement at the blonde's outburst, Hidan was right he was feisty. Kisame casually shrugged, still calmly smiling with visibly pointy teeth, "Yeah, but in his defense, I think he honestly believes that's your name."

Deidara grimaced even more, "Well it's not. It's Deidara, un." Deidara snapped and now very irritated turned to face the teacher who had already begun the lesson on the difference between covalent and ionic compounds. Deidara droned this out as he already knew all this; he rested his head on his arms. After twenty minutes he felt a prod and raised his eyebrow in response at the boy.

"I'm Kisame, by the way."

Deidara looked back away, "Thanks for answering the question I didn't ask, un."

Kisame tilted his head thinking over the response he had just received, that wasn't what he expected. Had Hidan and Sasori so mentally scarred this kid that he had written off their entire group? "We're not all as bad as Hidan… actually I don't think any of us are as bad as Hidan."  
Deidara glanced back, quirking another eyebrow, "Hidan has never tried to rape me."

Kisame guffawed but after the teacher's irritated glance back, tried to cover it into a cough. He then glanced back at Deidara, once again smiling. "Sasori's not that bad. Just a really big flirt, it's just a game to him. All you have to do is beat him at his own game."

Deidara mulled this over, honestly taking in what Kisame had just said. "And how would I do that, un?"

Kisame shrugged turning to hide the now full on grin. No wonder Hidan called it a show, maybe that guy was a mad genius. He rolled his head back over to Deidara, now having reigned in his grin. "I dunno. Sasori likes winning… so make him lose."

Deidara pursed his lips and nodded now smirking mischievously at Kisame, "Thanks, you're not so bad, Kisame my man."

Kisame winked. Another thirty minutes and the bell rang. Deidara's next class was math which was in another hall so when he finally made it to the class he rushed over to the teacher, handing him his schedule. He glanced down his blackish-blue hair brushed back rather messily. He handed back his schedule, "Right, Iwa, take the empty seat."

Deidara nodded looking up, gazing for the seat. Finally his eyes found it as well as whom he was to sit by. Deidara instantly scowled, "Fucking hell." He ignored the 'hey watch your language' and looked back up at the teacher, Asuma (At least that's what the board said), exasperation clear cut on his face, "Sir, are you _sure_ there isn't any other seats?"

Asuna quirked an eyebrow and lightly shook his head, "Nope, now sit, Iwa."

Deidara glared and crossed over his roommate who was now lounging contentedly with his arms behind his head and feet on the desk. "Sup, roomie?"

Deidara sat and harshly shoved Hidan's feet onto the floor then turned and glare at Hidan. Without so much of a sign, Deidara's fist crunched into Hidan's still swollen eye.

Hidan gasped and clutched at his eye, "What the hell was that for, you crazy bitch?!"

"My name isn't fucking 'Detera', asshole, un! So stop telling people it is!"

Hidan didn't look up from aiding his eye, "Honestly it doesn't matter to me; you'll always be a bitch to me anyways." Deidara raised his hand in another fist and Hidan, having seen it in his peripheral, scooted both him and his desk two feet back, only stopping because he hit the wall. He then raised his voice, "Teacher, this one is bullying me!" He screamed wildly.

Deidara looked up at Asuma lazily leaning back in his seat. Asuma didn't even look up from his computer, "Shut up, Hidan. For one day I would like to not hear your banshee screeches, please."

Deidara grinned broadly at this and looked back at Hidan's flabbergasted face. His jaw was held agape. He shook his head now sulking and muttering something about Asuma being a biased prick and how Jashin would make him repent or something. It was Deidara's turn to smirk and lounge with his head in his hands, maybe this class wouldn't be so bad after all.

Throughout the class Hidan had stayed where he moved his seat, every now and again muttering a string of curses, mostly because he didn't understand the problems. Deidara didn't mind the muttering, after all it was expected for his roommate to talk to himself, and as long as he wasn't talking to Deidara, then he could handle it.

The bell rang and Deidara once again had to cross the entire school to get to his Painting class. It was near the cafeteria, so he was able to make his way without any serious problems, once again he made his way to the teacher. He was told her name was Kurenai whilst she shook his hand. "We actually have seating charts in this class, so you'll be sitting at table 5."

Deidara looked up at the tables; these were arranged in to rows, each table having four chairs. Deidara counted the tables as he made his way over, finally finding his table. There were three kids there already, two black haired kids and… damnit. The redhead had his back to Deidara, the seat next to him empty. He was talking to the longer hair raven boy, "I don't kiss and tell."

The raven glanced over Sasori's shoulder and saw Deidara there scowling. Itachi inwardly smirked, outwardly he shook his head, "That's just another way of saying you haven't kissed him yet."

Deidara froze and glared daggers at the redhead as he shook his head, "No, we did! I swear! He's just shy, that's why he ran away from me this morning."

Itachi smirked, "With a girl."

Deidara could hear the pout, "She's just a friend. No worries from this party."

At this moment the paler black haired by looked up, interrupting what Itachi was about to say, "There's some blonde chick murdering you with her eyes." He looked back down at his painting, fully invested in it.

"…. Blonde… chick?" Sasori slowly turned around, confusion evident on his face. Once he recognized Deidara, his face assumed a seductive smirk, not even bothered by the fact that Deidara had just heard his lies. "Hey, sweetie. What's up?"

Deidara looked away before walking over and dropping onto his own seat, his bag plopping on the floor next to him. He scooted the seat as far as it would allow and crossed his arms. Soon he heard scratching against the floor as Sasori scooted over as well and leaned on the table, his chin resting on his palms. "Something bothering you?"

"Yes! You, un!" Deidara snapped not even gazing at Sasori.

Sasori glanced back at Itachi and indicated back to Deidara then mouthed 'see? shy'

Itachi smirked before looking down at his own painting and began working, all the time listening.

Deidara dragged his palms and fingers down his face before he remembered what Kisame had told him. It's a game. Make Sasori the loser. Deidara looked at the redhead from the corner of his eyes. How would he make Sasori lose? Be equally creepy, but Deidara refused to do that, he wouldn't go near the redhead without Lysol on his own free will. So what would he do? He looked down to see Sasori's artwork. Surprisingly it was really beautiful, it was just a dusted, worn book on a wooden table, but it looked so real, that if Deidara was to blow on it then dust would fly in the air.

Sasori saw Deidara looking and grinned, baring his pearly whites, "Do you like it?"

Deidara looked up and nodded congenially, "Yeah, actually I do, un."

"That's good. I always like knowing I'm the best." Sasori smiled arrogantly to himself, swaying a little in contentedness.

Deidara looked back at him, a bit taken aback, "I mean it's good but I can do better, un."

Sasori laughed skeptically, still swaying, "That's cute but no."

Deidara scowled, "Actually, my artistic talent can run laps around yours, un."

"Good, so it belongs in the gym."

Deidara's fists clenched, "You know what? Now that I look at it more closely, you could've done better with your shading it's all kind of flat and molds together." He smirked for good measure.

Sasori narrowed his eyes, finally stopping his movement, "It's a dark room, there's not going to be much difference in the shading."

Deidara looked away, shrugging, "Couldn't challenge yourself? Don't worry I understand the fear and not taking risks. Being safe is cool." He smirked to Sasori, "I mean if you're okay with being safe."

"… I'm not playing it safe." Sasori was now gazing reproachfully at his crush. At this moment the fourth boy looked up from his own painting at Sasori's. He nodded absentmindedly.

"The low voiced girl is right. Your shading is a little bland." Deidara grinned and had an I-told-you-so face as he nodded in agreement, not even caring that he was called a girl once again.

"Shut up, Sai! How about you go back to your little black and white doodles, adults are talking." Sasori chucked brushes at Sai who only dodged and went back to his work.

"You're not an adult, un."

Sasori casted him a bitter look before hissing and stalking over to the paints. Itachi looked up and met Deidara's eyes. Deidara beamed, "See this? I'm winning, un." Deidara nodded, pleased at his own words.

Itachi bit back the chuckle as Sasori came back with a paint pallet and couldn't help noticing the different shades of color. Sasori shot Deidara dirty look, "Why haven't you started doing anything?"

Deidara leisurely looked over at him, raising an eyebrow, "I'm new and the teacher hasn't told me what to do. I can get away with this, un."

"You're in _painting_ class. You're supposed to paint."

"Didn't know you were the new teacher, Sasori no _Danna_, should've handed you my schedule instead." Deidara shot the now not amused Sasori an innocent grin. Sasori glowed and looked away back at his paints, Deidara was just being a little too bratty for his own good.

Deidara leaned forward on the table thrumming his fingers absentmindedly. He might as well begin his painting but he couldn't start until he was sure that he would make Sasori bow so he just thought of what to make. Finally coming up with an idea that could very well do the task, he got up and got a canvas and sat it on the table. He began sketching a hand, course and gnarled with claw like nails, a small and fluffy bird perched on an outstretched hand. Afterwards he began sketching an upside down spider overhanging the bird on a thin web that, a little ways up, was tangled in the fingers of a soft and innocent, childlike hand. Deidara nodded to himself, pleased and got up, getting his paints. He settled back down, moving his hair back behind him before he began painting with the contrasting oily colors and softer colors.

Time passed, everyone immersed in their projects when Kurenai finally told them to begin putting their projects up. Sasori huffed and leaned back, looking proudly at his now brighter painting. He brushed back the strands that fell over his eyes and glanced down at Deidara's work. He chewed on his lower lip. Deidara was right he was really talented, everything blended so smoothly and looked so life like. Sasori shook his head and picked up his artwork. He looked at Deidara who was still focused intently on his project, for the first time his hair out of his eyes and tucked neatly behind his ear. Sasori grinned, "Good work, could be better though."

Much to his surprise Deidara just glanced up, smirking knowingly, "You sure about that, un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes good naturedly and put up his work. He came back and saw Deidara still working on his project. Sasori snatched the canvas up from Deidara, who immediately glared mutinously at Sasori, and smiled sweetly. "Hey, babe, class is almost over."

"Fine, so when the bell rings I'll put it away, un." Deidara attempted to snatch back his work from Sasori, who immediately danced out of the way.

Sasori shook his regrettably head, "Doesn't work that way, as much as you look adorable hunched over with a cute little focused expression."

"I'm not cute, un!"

"You sure about that?" Sasori winked.

Deidara opened his mouth to retort but the bell rang. He looked at the ceiling before slyly at Sasori. He stood up and grabbed his back, throwing it over his shoulder. "Thanks for putting away my project!" He practically ran out at the door as he heard Sasori spluttering in the background.

Deidara grinned to himself and walked to the class across the hall. He had ceramics this period and if he was great at painting, then he was godlike at sculpting. Deidara was actually one of the first students and there wasn't any group tables in this class, only individual stools aligned in a giant circle with little single tables with slabs of clay and aprons on them. The teacher, Anko, looked up at him from eating her apple, her feet crossed and resting on the desk. Deidara wordlessly handed her his schedule. She took a bite of her apple as she gazed down at it. She looked back up, grinning, and handed it back to him. "Iwa, huh? Well, Iwa, take a seat at that one and begin doing whatever you want."

Deidara nodded and turned, walking to his seat that Anko had gestured to. He tied on the apron that was at his table and immediately began sculpting a chubby little dragon. "Hey, it's Deidara!"

Deidara glanced up from his work, looking the guy over with a rather confused expression. "Do I know you?"

The boy laughed good naturedly and sat in the seat right next to him, brushing back his brown hair, "Yeah, I'm Kiba, remember I sat at the dinner table with you yesterday?"

Deidara looked at the brunette once again but he didn't recognize him. Whatever Deidara shook his head and began working. This period had to be Deidara's favorite, not only was he sculpting but he was also away everyone he wanted to be away from. Kiba kept trying to instigate a conversation with Deidara, but he just tuned out the kid, not looking up once. When the final bell rang for the afterschool gym classes or language classes, Deidara rolled his eyes, walking back to his dorm, like he'd ever go to one of those classes.

Deidara reached within five feet of his room and stopped. He heard voices coming from there… he looked back behind him, contemplating going to run three miles in gym class instead of talking to his roommate and whoever else was in there. He shook his head, he had actually considered running instead of relaxing in his room, ha. He walked forward, but before fishing out his key, he retrieved his headphones from his bag. He had forgotten his iPod in his room so he just put the cord in his pocket and put on the headphones. He nodded to himself, grabbed his keys, and opened the door. As he walked in he made sure to bob his head as he walked with closed eyes over to his bed. He crawled on, only opening his eyes in surprise as he crawled onto somebody. He looked down at Sasori who was smiling pleasantly, "Hey, didn't know you would change your mind so quickly." He purred. Deidara looked further down, Sasori was sprawled all over his bed. Deidara puckered his lips in annoyance before silently lying to the left of Sasori, who went limp with shock at Deidara's intentional closeness. Deidara balled his feet close to his chest and immediately kicked Sasori off the bed. Sasori landed with an "Ow" having bumped against the frame of the bed.

Deidara rolled his eyes and froze, only just realizing that Sasori wasn't the only one in the room. Hidan was sitting on his own bed laughing at Sasori's 'stupid ass', Kisame sitting on the floor along with the boy from Deidara's painting class. There were two others as well, a heavily scarred, tanned , and muscular guy and a pierced ginger haired boy with weird purple eyes, that Deidara assumed were contacts, both of whom sat at the two chairs in the room. All watched him silently, of course except for Hidan who was roaring away. Deidara tsked and looked away, closing his eyes and relaxing on his bed, preparing to go to sleep.

"Ha, you dumbass, you look so fucking stupid on the floor!" Hidan's words could barely be made out from his hysterical laughter.

"So what's your excuse for looking stupid?" Deidara didn't recognize this lower voice.

"Damnit, Kakuzu, no one fucking understands your gurgling noises. You sound like fucking Predator from Aliens verses Predator."

"Don't make me kill you, Hidan."

"As if you could, fucker, Lord Jashin awards those who follow him and wouldn't allow such a punk ass like you to hurt his loyal follower. Stupid, atheist shithead." Deidara opened his eyes, making eye contact with Hidan, who looked back from over his deathly glare at Kakuzu who was lounging unbothered, he narrowed his eyes, "What do you want, bitch?"

Deidara shrugged, not fazed by Hidan's rudeness, "I don't know, but your eyes are looking uneven, how about I go over there and fix that for you?"

Hidan's hand instantly hovered protectively over his non-black eye. From the floor there was a loud laughter, everyone glanced at Kisame who was currently clutching at his stomach. "Was Deidara the one to give you the black eye?" He asked incredulously.

Hidan glanced at Kisame quickly in confusion, "Who the hell is Deidara?"

Deidara sat up in his bed, "Me, asshole, un!" He yelled at the same time as Sasori had sat up, rubbing his bumped head.

Sasori glanced back at Hidan, "You still didn't know your own roommates name? And you were calling me the dumbass?"

Hidan glowered at Sasori before chucking his pillow at him, "Not all of us care what little blondie over there does."

"His name isn't an action."

"Seriously, Kakuzu shut the fuck up! I'm gonna need a fucking engineer just to translate your fucking engine noises you're making over there."

"I'm warning you, Hidan." Kakuzu murmured venomously.

"Me too, asshole, un! You're pissing me off!"

"Blondie, when the fuck did you get in this conversation?"

"SINCE YOU BROUGHT ME IN IT, UN!"

"Fu-"

"Hidan, just listening to you is making me lose my brain cells." Hidan was about to retort when he realized who it was who spoke. It was the ginger who was quietly listening to them up until that point. He wasn't even looking at Hidan; his eyes were closed with his hand clasping the bridge of his nose. Deidara looked curiously from the boy to Hidan who was now pouting with his hands crossed over his body.

On the floor Kisame's body shook with laughter and Itachi's eyes were bright with laughter, "Ooh, Hidan, Pein just verbally pimped slapped you!" Itachi smiled at Kisame's words.

Hidan was about to bark back but looked at Pein's narrowed eyes and closed his mouth once more.

Sasori grinned over at Pein, "Damn, Pein, lighten up, no need to PMS in that corner."

Pein looked up at Sasori before rolling his eyes and readjusting his gaze on the curious blond above him. He was about to speak before Deidara exasperatedly stopped him, "Do not look at me and say something just after he said something about PMSng, un."

Pein cracked a smile, "Huh, funny how you hate the members of our group, when you'd fit so well with us."

Deidara shrugged, "I like Kisame well enough."

"What?! You like _Kisame_?! Damnit, Kisame, back off of him!" Sasori was now pouting along with Hidan. Deidara looked at Sasori in disgust before rolling his eyes.

Kisame raised his hands in surrender, "Woah, calm down, Sasori. I haven't made any moves on him and I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it that way."

"Like hell I did, un!"

"See?" Kisame gestured to Deidara and Sasori grinned, once more happy. He turned behind him looking at Deidara with seductive half lidded eyes.

"I'm glad you feel that way, baby."

Deidara looked down at Sasori with a serious face, he began leaning down to where he was leveled with Sasori's own eyes. Sasori and Deidara looked at each other silently, Sasori inching his face closer and closer. Deidara flicked his temple harshly and straightened back up, rolling over on his bed. "I sure you are."

-xx-

**Okay, so just finished, it might be a little rushed but my dad wanted the computer and I wanted to finish this chapter so I could get started on more tomorrow or something. Well, guys, it'd be much appreciated if you guys reviewed/liked/follow or whatever cause it's really cool. So, until next time? ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Things Roommates Do

**I realize that I forgot to mention, school starts for them at like 7 and they finish their final class (the extra classes) at 1:00 and that's when lunch is. The school is shorter but it is a fine arts school, so the kids have projects and plays and dances and such things after school. Can you guess which character is in which branch of the arts?**

**Thank you to my older sister for the lovely compliments and also whom I'm trying to convince to write since she's so good so *cough cough* WRITE ONE NOW, PLEASE.**

**This time, I'm gonna try working on it during the week, unlike last week when I would get home at at least 10:00 P.M which was ridiculous and tiring, but this week might be the same since I have to deal with some club stuff and studying and taekwondo shenanigans, so I don't know. I'll try. Let's begin:**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own**

**Warnings: Basically the same as last chapter… explosive anger from Deidara**

-xx-

Deidara's head smacked into the desk as his head slipped off his palm, effectively waking him back up. He muttered some ows as he slid his right cheek down the desktop. This had to be the most boring class he had ever experienced and that included Onoki's long lectures that dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. He was in the most clichéd off white classroom that he'd ever been in, truly it could put an 80s movie to shame. It was world history and like the study material he taught, this old geezer seemed to be ancient. He had originally thought that as long as he wasn't forced into a classroom with Sasori and his group (Hidan to be more specific) then he could handle anything but this just wasn't humanly possible. Seriously everyone in the class was sleeping or nodding off and the teacher never stopped from his explanation on the Mesopotamian civilization.

The last period had been more bearable, but honestly that wasn't because it was a cool class. It was Language Arts and he had it with Pein and Kakuzu, although he sat with neither. He sat next to the boy Shikamaru who he sat with at lunch, unfortunately Deidara did sit with them at lunch and dinner yesterday but that was only because Sasori had once again latched on to his side and Naruto had saved him by retrieving him. As long as it wasn't Ino.

Deidara glanced at the clock, he had only been in there for 15 minutes and already he was losing his sanity. He looked back up at the teacher who had his back turned and was still monotonously explaining whatever the hell he was explaining. Ok, he would take this chance to get to the other side of the door. The better side. He slowly slid lower in his chair until he could have a final peak at the teacher's back, and then quickly lowered himself on the floor. He began to quietly crawl through the rows of dozing teenagers until he was at the door where he turned the handle ever so slowly before slipping between the small crack and crawling to the area beside the door where he paused. The teacher never even noticed.

He gave a sigh of relief and brushed his hand through his long strands. After sitting there for a few moments Deidara glanced around, what to do… Well for one thing, he was still on the floor. Deidara stood up and began aimlessly roaming around the halls, not really thinking about what he was going to do. He walked by the bathrooms when he heard somebody singing from the bathroom. It sounded muffled but still really pleasant.

"_Meet me on Thames Street. I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time. In the cold you look so fierce but I'm warming up because the tension's like a fire. We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes. And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line. Fall in the grave I've been digging myself, but there's room for two_-" Deidara had opened the door, his curiosity peaked. To his utter shock, Sasori was brushing some strands from his eyes with a hand (which Deidara didn't understand since he had a perpetual bedhead), leaning into the mirror. He saw Deidara and smiled, never stopping in his singing, "-_Six feet under the stars_." He finished his verse and gave Deidara his most dazzling smile which lit up his features quite brilliantly.

Deidara leaned back in apprehension, aware that he was alone with Sasori in the bathroom and Deidara wasn't exactly in his snarky state of mind yet, which scared him. This was just his initiation back into the human realm after that hell of a class… so seeing Sasori was like meeting the final monster at the end of the cave, once he lived through that he could run away as a free man. If only monsters didn't have such attractive faces with dazzling smiles (only when he didn't talk, when he talked he made Deidara want to repeatedly cut out his appendix). Deidara's eyes widened and he fought the blushing of his cheeks as he saw Sasori now grow haughty. "… You are like a bad movie." Sasori's face became even more alit from amusement, "A really bad movie, un."

"Do you like bad movies, Deidara?" Sasori stepped away from the sink, and looked at Deidara with his head tilted quite childishly.

Deidara venomously shook his head, "Does anyone?"

Sasori's eyes sparkled even more and he took a step closer to which Deidara matched with a step back. "I like them."

This helped Deidara snap out of his moment of weakness and he rolled his eyes, brushing his hair back over his left eye, "Right, not surprising as you're practically the worse one liner I've ever heard, un."

Sasori stepped forward again, but Deidara didn't step back, partly because his back was already to the door and partly because he wasn't nervous anymore. "You want them to get better?"

The blond snorted, "Yeah right, like you could get any better. Face it: you rely on your looks too much so your words are utter crap, un."

Sasori smirked and gazed at Deidara with his heavily lidded eyes which was darker from the shadows beneath his disheveled red waves, "Seems like it's working."

At this Deidara did blush but only because of horror, "NO, not in the slightest, lover boy."

The redhead only stepped closer his face now near Deidara to where Deidara turned his head away so that he wasn't staring into the way too close chocolate brown eyes. He could hear laughter as the door behind him was pulled open by the hand that Deidara thought was going to his arm. Deidara stumbled a little as the door was tugged open. He looked back in confusion at the amusement on Sasori's disappearing face, "You still sure?" he tittered into the air and with that Sasori had slipped through the door.

Deidara's mouth was held agape as he stared in confusion at the spot that Sasori had been previously. What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened. Deidara shook his head furiously. Nothing happened! And that's what he would tell himself and anyone the red head tried talking to. Deidara stormed out of the bathroom, seeing the back of the redhead and made sure to storm the other way. This school just sucked.

-x-

Deidara had made his way to his dorms to hide in for the remaining period, upon entering he immediately blanched. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, UN?!"

Hidan was spread out on the floor in the middle of the room with a painted red circle and triangle design, which was on his wall, around him just gazing upwards with a blank look as blood dripped down his arm. He didn't seem to hear Deidara so Deidara marched over to him, snatching the heaviest thing his hand touched, his math text book, and dropping it on the albino's stomach. Hidan coughed and reared up, clutching at his stomach giving Deidara a bewildered face, "What the hell are you doing to my floors, un?" Hidan looked around confused. Deidara madly gestured to the painted red carpet with blood splotches on it, "THE FUCKING CARPET, DICK FACE!"

Hidan looked down at the carpet, "The circle?" He jutted his lip out, clearly not seeing the reason for Deidara's fury.

"YES THE FUCKING CIRCLE."

Hidan looked up grinning madly, shrugging slightly, "Kisame wouldn't allow me to cut him up and Lord Jashin needed blood sacrifice."

…

Deidara pounced on his roommate, choking him as Hidan's arms flailed out, "YOU WANT A BLOOD SACRIFICE?! YOUR LORD CAN HAVE THE WHOLE CONTAINER!"

Hidan's face started to become blue and all he could do was splutter against Deidara's vice like grip. The only thing that saved Hidan from Deidara's wrath was the distant bell ringing, indicating class was over. Deidara paused looking down at his roommate and letting go after a moment. Sanding up he brushed off his knees and turned, flipping his hair over his shoulders.

Hidan sat on the floor clutching at his throat, "You're such a fucking crazy bitch."

Deidara paused in his movement towards the door, picking up his dropped bag. He readjusted it and turned towards his roommate, glaring murderously, "You do this fucking whatever-this-is thing again and I will gladly package you to hell with a bow for you to be able to greet me there like the fucking butler you should be, un." Deidara opened the door and slammed it close behind him.

Hidan huffed out a breath, still sprawled on the floor, "God is the fucker on some shit?" He muttered to himself as he looked around regrettably. Yes, he wanted to do the sacrifices for his lord but he believed his roommate was crazy enough for his threats not to be threats but promises. He was crazy enough for Hidan to listen and THAT was beyond crazy.

-x-

It was lunch time and Hidan sat waiting for his group to fill out in their seats at the table.

Kisame and Itachi were the first to join him, both staring cautiously at the sulking teen. If Hidan was sulking then no one even wanted to be within 100 feet of him. Sasori and Pein both soon joined them, followed lastly by Kakuzu who upon looking at Hidan sneered beneath his mask, "What finally realized you're dumber than shit?" Hidan didn't even respond. The table looked around at each other, all of them cocking their eyebrows. " Hidan?" He finally looked up into the questioning eyes expecting to be asked about his behavior, took these slow shits long enough. "… You should go sit at the girls table with Sasori's cousin Temari, then your guys' periods might sync and you wouldn't have to experience this alone. Now, leave. It's annoying just looking at you."

Everyone around the table gaped, and some- Kisame- couldn't control their laughter. This jumped Hidan out of his reverie as he leaned back to look at Kakuzu with repulsion, "Fuck you, miser. It's just I wasn't able to finish my sacrifice for my lord today."

Kisame finally was able to control his roaring laughter after a few moments. He coughed and since he sat a table with mostly introverts (the only other extrovert was now currently moping) and he gave a final grin, "Why? You always do it on Tuesdays and nothings stopped you before."

Hidan's face suddenly darkened and he curled his lip, "It's the fucking blondie. He flipped out because there was a little blood and paint-" Kisame and Itachi exchanged looks, Hidan's circles were never '_little_' "- and he hulked out TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME. Then threatened me and now I can't finish in my room." Sasori finally looked interested but stayed silent, merely watching Hidan for the time being.

Hidan felt a smack across the back of his head he looked up glaring at Kakuzu, "You're such an idiot." And with that everyone resumed their eating, not paying Hidan anymore attention, except for Kisame's laughs and Sasori glancing every now again. Hidan looked away, man, he didn't exactly have the most sympathetic friends. They were all pretty much assholes.

Everyone began to disperse after they finished their meal and Hidan was about to get up before he felt a tug on his sleeve. He glanced down at Sasori who had managed to slip onto the seat next to him without anyone seeing him. Hidan shivered at the ninja like skills that the redhead sometimes showed. Sasori grinned up at him mischievously, "Hey you wanna kill two birds with one stone? Actually it's more like three."

Hidan looked at him, his tongue licking the upper roof of his lips, "Which three birds?"

Sasori grinned wider and more deviously, again Hidan shivered, Sasori really didn't even try to hide he was Satan's spawn. "Being able to sacrifice whenever you want, annoying Deidara, and… annoying Kakuzu."

Hidan perked up, "I'm listening." Sasori grinned and told him his plan and once he was finished Hidan grinned, "You're wicked smart. You got yourself a deal, you fucking genius."

Sasori flashed a smirk, "Of course. Now…" He looked back at the table where the blond was sitting, covering up his ears as the blonde girl next to him raved away, leaning way too close into his personal space. Hidan followed his gaze, "We only need someone to keep him company for a few hours."

-x-

Ino was at a bench currently gossiping with Sakura about… well everyone, "God, I'm going to murder Lee the next time he begs Coach Gai to do another ten laps around the school! He's such a suck up."

Sakura groaned in agreement, "I know, my arms are noodles." She poked one for emphasis and it just flopped at her side. Sighing she was about to speak again when a new voice interrupted her.

"Ino, I've been looking everywhere for you~" Sakura and Ino both turned over their shoulders to see the super attractive redhead resting his head on the bench, his arms tucked under him cupping his face so he could look at the two with his dreamy half lidded eyes. Hidan stood behind him, attractive in his own right, but everyone knew he was bat shit insane so the girls really didn't pay him much attention.

"M-me?! Why?" Ino blushed profusely, her hand placed in astonishment on her chest.

With quick speed and grace that wasn't normal, Sasori jumped over the back of the bench landing next to Ino. He sat closer than normal so that she was staring straight into his large chocolate eyes. "I need a favor."

"W-what f-ffavor?" Ino began leaning into him, slightly closing her eyes and parting her lips.

It wasn't noticed by either of the girls but Sasori slightly leaned out of Ino's way to where she was forced to open her eyes to look in confusion at how she missed him. He looked at her innocently, "I need you to distract Deidara."

She leaned back, clearly not expecting that at all. She couldn't help but pout in disappointment, "Why do you want me to do that?"

Sasori shrugged giving one of his winning smiles, "We're throwing him a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

He winked. "The fun kind, now can you do me this favor?"

She thoughtfully twirled a strand in her hair before nodding, "I think I remember him saying something about going to the sculpting room…" It wasn't like she didn't want the chance to spend time with the new student. After all, she did have a crush on him.

Sasori grinned wider, "Thanks." And he and Hidan had left.

-x-

Deidara had been sculpting his little dragon for about an hour, perfecting the carving alone in the room; Anko had gone a while ago saying she'd be back in a couple hours. He heard footsteps behind him, and assuming Anko had come back earlier than she said, hadn't looked up but continued in his careful sculpting.

"Dei there you are!" Deidara almost dropped his sculpture at the shriek. He froze, not wanting to turn around and see the reincarnation of Medusa behind him.

"Awe is that for me?" The voice was getting closer, IT WAS GETTING CLOSER! Deidara leapt from his stool and spun, standing with his arms crossed out protectively over his chest.

"What the hell are you doing here, un?!"

Ino pouted cutely (or what she thought was cutely), "That's not any way to speak to a lady!" She giggled stepping closer, "Don't worry, I forgive you!" She lunged towards him and he flew a couple yards back, grimacing.

"I wouldn't exactly call you a girl, un."

Again she pouted, "What would you call me then? Yours?" She winked flirtatiously.

He shuddered as repulsion seized him, "Stalker? Soon-to-have-their-very-own-restraining-order psycho blonde from hell?" He offered as he crept back from her predatory advance. Gah, did he already say that this school sucked?

Ino only giggled loudly, "Oh, Deidara, you're so funny!"

He started to inch to the side, grimacing again, "I'm not trying to be funny…" Then he bolted making his run for it. To his utter horror he heard her pounding footsteps behind him, which only made him run faster. Not even slowing he turned the corner ramming into someone. They both harshly fell to the floor.

Deidara groaned sitting up and rubbing his forehead, "Ow. I'm sorry."

"Deidara?" He opened up his scrunched eyes to see who it was he ran into. It was Pein, only _he_ didn't look like he felt as if he just slammed into an alley wall. He wasn't even dazed, just stood up, dusting off his pants.

Deidara slowly got up too, rubbing his butt and still muttering his ows, forgetting about Ino for the moment, "I need to stop doing this." First Sasori then Pein.

"That would be preferable. Why were you running so fast?" Deidara was slightly aware of the amusement in Pein's tone but even more aware of the fact that he remembered Ino was chasing him. Suddenly he felt frantic and panicky.

"You gotta help me! There's this psycho chasing me and I'm pretty sure she's trying to kidnap me and lock me in a basement. I've seen Misery and there's NO WAY that's gonna happen to me! I-"

Pein put a hand to Deidara's mouth. The blond looked as if he had finally gone mad. Pein just stared at him not understanding, "Sasori?" Deidara had said 'she' but what other 'psycho' would go to such lengths for this blond? Deidara furiously shook his head against Pein's hand. "Who? We don't even have a basement."

Deidara pulled down Pein's hand to answer, "Ino. She will _find_ one, un!"

Pein looked down at the blond who totally looked insane, his eyes wide and crazed and hair ruffled with flushed cheeks and disheveled clothes; if it was anyone who hadn't been used to Hidan's antics then they might've been flustered. Pein shook his head, Deidara seriously belonged in his group of friends. There was simply nowhere else with people who were crazy enough to compete with him. "Listen, Deidara-"

"Deidara! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Ino was just turning the corner.

Deidara didn't even glance at her as he began to jump around, not sure which direction to run, finally deciding, he grabbed Pein's arm and ran, almost comically, in the opposite direction in which she had appeared, lugging Pein behind him. Deidara was a fast runner; Pein's feet were barely touching the floor. They ran to the end of the hall, never stopping, Deidara just ran straight into the door, bursting through it. Deidara continued pulling him until they were safely inside the boy's dormitories. Deidara slammed the door shut, glancing behind him at the window beside the door, looking to see if they were followed. He sighed in relief, "Don't worry. We weren't followed." He turned to look at Pein who was staring at him with a face that clearly showed he didn't even know how to respond to the blond. Deidara jutted his lower jaw to the left , making a clicking noise, feeling awkward, as he now understood it probably looked like he needed to be locked up in an asylum. "… She's been stalking me since the first day. She gets more confident by the day, I swear, un. Anyways, sorry about that."

Pein continued looking at him like that before shaking his head, clearly giving up. "I don't even want to know."

"But-"

"No, I don't want an explanation." He started walking up the stairs.

Feeling defeated, Deidara mutely followed him up the stairs. It was silent until they got to their floor where they both walked to their dorms, Pein's dorm ended up being the one across from Deidara's. Deidara put his key into the hole and turned the knob but before he opened the door, he paused to look at Pein's back. "You know, I'm not crazy. She definitely is giving me the 'I-will-hurt-you-to-keep-you-with-me' vibe."

Pein looked back, smirking. "Yeah you are. That's why it's so disappointing that you hate us so much. You really would fit in with the group, even Hidan. Actually, especially Hidan. You two are very… similar." He began musing to himself as he walked into the room.

Deidara snorted, "Yeah, right. Maybe we'll bond tonight over a game of yahtzee." He was joking but he felt like he owed Pein something after dragging him halfway across the school. Actually maybe Pein knew what he was talking about. After all, Deidara had been pretty biased when he first met Hidan. Maybe he wasn't so bad…

Musing to himself, Deidara opened the door. He immediately stopped and looked behind him in confusion. He looked back at the room and back at the hall. Silently he leaned his head out of the room to look at what was on the door. This was dorm 317. Huh. He looked back in the room, his confusion only growing.

His side of the room was the same but Hidan's wasn't. Actually beside the giant red circle and gold words that were for the most part covered by posters, there really wasn't a trace of Hidan living here. All his things were gone. In their place was a nice and neat white bed and… was that puppets on the desk? There were cool little trinkets and books scattered on the top of the desk and wardrobe that wasn't occupied by tools for the puppets. Who the hell owned these things?!

Deidara hesitantly walked into his room going closer to observe the puppets. They were really well done, amazing honestly. But puppets had never been Deidara's favorite. He leaned back up, running a hand though his hair, not knowing what was happening in the slightest. Hands slipped around his waist from the back and once again Deidara seized up. A nose nuzzled into his neck, "Like it? _Roomie_?" Oh god. Oh no. What did the creeper just say?! If anything Deidara froze up even more, feeling very sick.

"**HIDAN, I'M COING TO KILL YOU**!" He heard Kakuzu's voice far off, but still extremely loud and clearly furious.

This snapped Deidara out of his frozen state and he flung himself out of Sasori's willing hands. He backed up into his side of the room, "What do you mean '_roomie_', un?" He whispered, horrified.

Saosori laughed, sitting gracefully down on his own bed. "We're now roommates!" He stopped and tilted his head to the side in thought, "Well until Shizune does her room check at the end of the month, then I'll switch back with Hidan. But, yeah." He smiled obviously pleased and amused. Of course he was amused.

Deidara groaned and sunk his head into his hands. Hidan was such an asshole.

-xx-

**Hahaha, how'd you guys like it? I wanted there to be more Sasori and Deidara moments so this is the temporary room arrangements ^_^. It's a little frantic but I'm having an off week with writing. I actually wasn't going to write this week but decided I would because tomorrow I'll be at tae for like 7 hours and then I'll be finally able to read House of Hades. I might upload Progress Sunday, dunno, we'll see.**

**Sasori's song is from the amazing band All Time Low called Six Feet Under The Stars, look them up, they're great.**

**So review/favorite/follow if you liked it enough!**


	5. Chapter 5: No Touching

**Yo, guys :D So I was actually going to upload tonight but I have been persuaded, since I have 10 reviews and people have been favoriting and being great this week.**

**You guys are just so totally awesome, truly, you guys make me happy. We should just all be instantly initiated in to the cool club, you guys more than me, cause you're all legit.**

** Uhm let's see shout out to Melody Song for being FANTASTIC in her review for this chapter and the always super sweet and great Kat (first part is for you by the way ;)) for being so loyal and just amazing **** And we'll add gabrielsangel23 for their review yesterday, THANK YOU for the wonderful compliment! Thanks you guys and everyone else of course. This chapter is dedicated to you three for the reviews on last chapter!**

** Enough with my not really ramblings, but here.**

** Warnings: Nothing new, but something new if you get my drift.**

** Disclaimer: I still don't own. The amazing Kishimoto does. ^_^**

-xx-

"So do you want to go get dinner now, roomie?" Sasori purred, enjoying the sound of 'roomie' coming out of his mouth in context to Deidara. He didn't even care that right now Deidara was curled up into a ball under his blankets on his bed, refusing to come out of his position. When Sasori had asked why he was in that position a couple hours ago Deidara had screeched something about it being his protection from being raped. But Sasori just brushed that off and mentally corrected it with he was too happy that he was embarrassed for Sasori to see a single spot of his lovely skin. Because that was more romantic.

"NO! WE AREN'T ROOMMATES, UN! YOU BROKE AND ENTERED MY DORM!" The scream wasn't even muffled by the blankets. Sasori was pretty sure the girl dorms could hear him. _Tsk_, Deidara was being a bit melodramatic.

Sasori rolled his eyes, shaking his head as if dealing with a child, "And how'd I get in here without Hidan's consent? And where'd Hidan's things go?"

"… YOU HID THEM TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE HE SAID YES."

"Not uh! This was Hidan's idea actually."

"NO IT WASN'T! YOU CAME UP WITH ALL ON YOUR OWN. HIDAN ISN'T CRUEL ENOUGH."

Sasori smirked at what he considered a compliment, "Heh, you may be correct."

"I AM, UN." Deidara thrust off his blankets and sat up quickly, his face flushed with anger and at having screamed with little air. He looked accusingly at the content redhead who was leaning against the door.

"… So was that a no to dinner or us being roommates?" Sasori had to quickly open the door and dance out of the way as an object was thrown at where Sasori's head had been.

Deidara sat in his bed for a while before making up his mind and getting out of bed to tie on his shoes and leaving. He stalked two doors down and was pleased to see the door was slightly ajar. Good, now he could just walk in and drag Hidan back into their room. He pushed open the door and strode into the room, not really paying attention, "HIDAN, YOU ASSHOLE, YOU ARE COMING BACK WITH ME AND WE ARE STAKING OUT IN THAT ROOM SO THAT SASORI CAN'T COME BACK IN." Choose the lesser of the two evils, right? That's what his mother always preached anyways and Hidan was _definitely_ the lesser.

Deidara finally started to focus on the room so that he could see the stupid albino. When he did spot him he launched himself back two feet, his eyes widening in horror and mouth gaping open. Hidan and Kakuzu were on one of the beds doing what Deidara could only assume was Kakuzu trying to remove Hidan's tonsils with his own tongue. Otherwise there should be _no _reason for those two to be conjoined by the mouth. They hadn't even noticed Deidara, clearly because Deidara hoped they would have the decency to at least stop and inform him on his own rudeness.

Feeling like he was going to be sick, Deidara slowly walked back out of the room, frozen in the hallway with shock and horror. "Deidara!" Deidara slowly turned to see Kisame and Itachi walking towards him. Kisame laughed at Deidara's priceless disturbed expression, "What's wrong?"

"Hidan… Kakuzu… together… I'm going to be sick, un." Deidara clutched at his stomach in memory of the fresh make-out scene that he just witnessed.

Kisame roared with laughter and came closer to Deidara and gave him a good natured clap on the back with Itachi who just stood there smirking, "Yeah, we have all been scarred by that picture. Trust me, it does _not_ leave, even after months."

Deidara gazed at him, his horrified expression only darkening, "B-but they hate each other!"

Again Kisame roared with a fresh laughter, "It's more of a love hate relationship. Actually, they aren't really officially dating; they're just make-out partners. I dunno; guess it gets the passion going with their arguments and violence. Kakuzu is a sadist and Hidan is a masochist, so it works well." Of course he would finish with way too much information. Deidara cringed and shuddered at the now even worse and greatly exaggerated (hopefully) scene in his head of them doing S&M. He shuddered again. Kisame looked over at Itachi, grinning wickedly, having intentionally said the last part specifically for this reaction.

Itachi smirked into his hand before looking back at Deidara, "Anyways, we're going to dinner. Want to join us?" Deidara mutely followed, feeling in a trance as they headed towards the cafeteria. Both Kisame and Itachi kept glancing back at him before looking away to grin at his dream like daze.

When they entered the cafeteria they all sat down at the table with Pein and Sasori. Sasori froze mid conversation and watched as Deidara deftly sat down next to Kisame. Instantly Sasori had gotten up from his seat to join the blond. He rested his head on his palm, leaning against it as he gazed seductively at Deidara, however once it became clear that Deidara wasn't really paying attention, he slid his gaze over to Kisame and Itachi, raising an eyebrow in question. Itachi shrugged, smirking slightly as Kisame snickered into his palm. Sasori raised his eyebrows in apprehension, anything that made Itachi grin, even a small one, was something devious. The hand that he wasn't resting on nudged Deidara, "Hey, what's up?"

Deidara looked over with glassy eyes, not really freaking out at their closeness, "… Hidan… Kakuzu… tonsil hockey… nightmares…" He shuddered and Sasori blinked in surprise.

"You saw them making out?" Deidara nodded and Sasori grinned pleasantly, "That's great, this means you won't be able to convince Hidan. Yeahhhhh" He cockily elongated the last word making Deidara's eyes turn stony. Deidara leaned in and flicked Sasori's forehead making the redhead grimace as he rubbed the area. Deidara flipped his hair over his shoulder and turned away.

"Don't get too comfortable, this isn't permanent, un."

"You know if you gave me a chance, you might realize you like me better than Hidan." Sasori muttered to himself quietly, facing forward and resting his head on his crossed arms.

Deidara gazed down shrewdly at him, "And what would make you think that?"

Sasori blew out at a strand that had fallen in front of his face, "Well, for one I don't paint the floors in giant cult signs, uhm, I'm clean, and lastly I'm not him. Honestly speaking you can't really do worse than Hidan as a roommate, so you might as well enjoy these two weeks because before you know it you're going to have the psycho back in your room and you'll miss me." He spoke sounding bored and indifferent. Deidara studied him for a few moments, tight lipped.

"But you're always molesting and harassing me. He can't be worse than that." Sasori lightly grinned before his face became another emotionless mask. He glanced up at Deidara, his eyes twinkling.

"You know I actually am restraining myself." Deidara grimaced and curled his lip in distaste.

"Somehow I find myself questioning that statement, un."

Sasori raised his head up, staring at Deidara earnestly, "Seriously, I haven't kissed you yet or tired other things." Deidara's disgusted face grew in thought of the 'other things' Sasori had in mind but outwardly he barked a laugh.

"If you tried I'd bust your jaw or break your fingers." Sasori sat there for a moment before suddenly leaning in so that his face was inches from Deidara's, his eyes gauzing for any sign from Deidara.

"I don't think that's true. I think if I was to kiss you now, you wouldn't do that."

Deidara had been about to respond with 'I dare you' but luckily bit that retort back, after all Sasori would hungrily jump on anything he'd consider a go sign from Deidara. Instead he rolled his eyes and stood up, patting the redhead's fluffy hair and walked lazily past as if saying _right_ real sarcastically.

Sasori's eyes followed him all the way to where he disappeared into the cafeteria lines before he glanced back at Kisame, Pein, and Itachi who were all staring back with some degree of amusement and worry for their friend's obsession. He only swept his hand through his hair and grinned cockily, "Tell me I wasn't the only one who saw his lust?" All their worries grew on their faces but Sasori either didn't notice or disregarded it.

Sighing Pein took a sip from his soda, "You're going about this the wrong way." He met Sasori's surprise and somewhat reproachful stare without shying.

"… What do you mean?" Pein rolled his eyes at Sasori's ignorance, for all his womanizing skills he was slow.

"You're running him away. You need to come on as less of a molester and more of potential lover or whatever you want to be from him." Sasori cocked his head in consideration.

"… How do you suppose I go about this?" Pein rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"By not doing whatever the hell that was just now! 'Saying you were 'restraining yourself'…. really? You couldn't word that even a little bit better?" He rubbed his face in his palms and sighed, "Hangout with him or something in a way that you aren't torturing him… especially by sending that blonde girl after him because he literally dragged me across the school in the fastest run I have ever experienced." Sasori smirked slightly but was still silent, lost in thought. Pein did have a point…

-x-

After a rushed dinner standing up, having flat out refused to sit with Ino, Deidara had walked back on the grounds to the tree he had sat under the first day. It was kind of subconscious in his arriving but nonetheless he sat down, exhaling loudly at everything that had happened in the last three days. Ear tugging, psycho roommate, two stalkers, and almost every conversation ended with him stalking away in irritation. Yep, that summarized this school experience. So fun. He thought about his mom and Onoki (which if he was being honest with himself he still didn't miss him) and everything he wouldn't get to see for another month and a half before school let out for the Winter Holidays.

Lost in thought he had gazed around slowly at his surroundings. He looked to his left and jumped a foot off the ground, his heart practically making an escape from his chest. Sasori was there squatting, grinning in not a seductive manner but a friendly one which only made Deidara recoil in suspicion, forcing his heartbeat to lower. "What do you want, un?"

Sasori's eyes only lit up in silent laughter, "I want to hangout." He continued hurriedly as he saw Deidara about to respond scathingly, "I swear I won't do anything creepy."

"No, go away." Deidara responded instantly.

Sasori plopped down, sprawling himself on the grass, much to Deidara's dismay. He gazed up into the leaves, "How about a deal?"

"With you? I'd rather eat my own hand, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes in amusement, "You haven't even heard the terms of agreement. Hangout with me and I'll swear I won't touch you… unless you want me to." He winked haughtily.

However Deidara didn't really pay attention to that, he was mulling over the terms. He thought about it before nodding slowly. This would allow him to sleep at night… "Fine."

Sasori grinned, "Great, but you have to hang out with me and I mean really _hangout_." This caught Deidara's suspicion and he gazed shrewdly at Sasori.

"What do you mean, un?" Sasori grinned and kip upped to where he was standing. Deidara only had a few seconds to register _showoff_ before his hand was grabbed. Deidara yelped as he was yanked up and pulled towards the back of the school.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't touch me, un!"

Sasori looked back, not stopping in his towing, and grinned pleasantly, "You can't even count this as holding hands, Deidara. Think of it more as _directing_."

Deidara tugged his hand but to no avail. Finally he gave up but not without letting his feet purposely drag, slowing Sasori down. He looked around stubbornly before blinking in surprise; Sasori had passed by most of the school and was heading towards the lake. But it was cold! And empty! Oh god, it was empty! Sasori had lied! Sasori was such a liar! He was taking Deidara to a reclusive area and someone would find Deidara's body months later sunken at the bottom of the lake. It was inevitable, Deidara should've seen this coming, after all the redhead did have that air to him…

"You're so overdramatic." Sasori's voice cut into Deidara's thoughts. Sasori had turned to look back at Deidara.

Deidara yelped in shock and alarm, "You can read thoughts?!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and snorted, "Like Edward Cullen? No, but it's written all over your face. Look, baby, I'll keep to my words." Oh… well Deidara still didn't have to like this.

The air got cooler and misty and the ground was becoming soggier as they neared the lake. It was massive and dark, reflecting the dusk sky and moon on its surface. Deidara did have to admit it was pretty. Sasori led them to the diving dock. It creaked beneath their feet as they walked across. He sat down at the very end, his feet dangling. Deidara regarded him for a moment before sitting down as well, only he sat with his legs crossed. They sat their silent for a long while, just enjoying their surroundings.

Sasori grinned at him after a while, "See? This isn't too bad is it?"

Before responding, Deidara allowed the mist to cool his face, he looked back at Sasori's glowing eyes, not really believing this was the same kid from just earlier that day… or he was the same kid with hidden tricks. "You're right. It isn't too bad, un." He said grudgingly.

"And this is the nicest time you've had here?" Sasori seemed to be giving himself a pat on his back.

Deidara rolled his eyes and muttered, "Don't sound so cocky. There really isn't anything to compare to." Sasori laughed softly, the air around them carrying the sound.

"You know, this is a romantic setting. I honestly wouldn't hate you for completing it by kissing me." He said offhandedly as if he didn't really care. Make that several pats. No, a whole round of applause.

Deidara swiveled his head to look at Sasori peculiarly for a moment before suddenly pushing him off the dock. Sasori flailed in shock for a few moments before going underwater with a loud plop. Deidara snickered loudly, Sasori's surprised face still printed in his mind before a cold wet hand grasped his ankle from the water and tugged him off as well. He gasped and had barely enough time to hold his breath as he went under. The water was cold and dark.

He finally came up, wading and shaking his head, clearing it before spinning around looking for the redhead, chattering loudly. After he was pulled in the hand around his ankle had let go and now Sasori was nowhere to be seen. Feeling as if he was in a rendition of Jaws, Deidara could hear his own heartbeat.

Suddenly from in front of him a figure emerged from the water, he barely had time to register shock before lips came crashing into his. They were warm and tasted of algae. He was forcefully kissed against his nonmoving lips. A hand pushed the back of his head towards the other, deepening the one sided kiss. Still, frozen and mind fuzzy, he started to sink after his loss of movements, the lips stopped and laughed softly against his mouth.

At the loss of contact it was like he was able to think again (barely but still able), growling, he pushed himself back and splashed the laughing redhead, not really having processed fully what just happened only that it did happen, "Damnit, you told me you wouldn't do that if I came here with you!" He yelled indignantly.

The only response was a light laughter, "Didn't I say I was a liar?" Deidara didn't understand but he blushed which only made him splash Sasori angrily again. And several more times for good measure.

-xx-

** Woah, what a curve ball, but psh like Sasori would keep a promise like that with Deidara… right?**

**Well, I hope you guys liked it, let's have a fiesta in my reviews and if you thought it was worthy then you can always favorite, review, and or follow. **

**Oh yeah, wish me luck, I'm taking my Black Belt test tomorrow morning, and I'm very nervous which is why the story isn't really entirely there this chapter and is small. But hopefully you'll be here next week, right so that we can have more lots more of these two and their passé **


	6. Chapter 6: Things in Common

**Hey, guys! So I'm gonna be super busy Friday HOWEVER I will upload simply because you guys rock. Seriously, my reviewers, do you guys take classes in flattering? I can honestly say I never expected the reviews to be as fantastic as you guys have been writing so keep it coming! I literally thought when I was writing this that I would be the only person laughing and that I would get harshly slammed for even ATTEMPTING at any humor and things.**

**So I can't respond to Melody Song through PM or something so here, hahaha, I LOVE reading your reviews, thank you so much. I think I should tell you that for me this is uploaded every late Friday Night like right before Midnight**

**So on that note, let's begin?**

**Warning: Uhm nothing new, the shortest chapter though**

-xx-

It was needless to say that night Deidara stayed in his protective position throughout the night. It was 5:00 A.M and his alarm clock was already ringing. Groggily his hand slid out from beneath his blankets and seized his old nokia phone (who would proudly carry that thing around with them?). He pulled it underneath the covers with him and turned it off, stuffing the phone between his mattress and bedframe. Groaning, Deidara pushed the covers off him and slowly got up, peeping at the slumbering redhead. Sasori had his face nuzzled into his pillow with his red hair sprawled everywhere. Deidara's lip curled in distaste at the sight and he quietly slipped off the bed.

1. He was not going to allow Sasori to wake up before him. 2. He was not going to be there _when_ Sasori woke up.

He crept over to his drawers and pulled out some dark jeans and a beige hoodie and dressed. In the darkness he fixed his hair and eyeliner and crept across the floor over to his shoes and slipped them on, then slowly opened the door and slipped through. Once he was in the hall he quietly closed the door and heaved a sigh of relief. He was pretty sure this feeling was the feeling of that of that one person in the horror movies who actually survives.

Shaking his head he walked down the hall and descended the stairs. He pushed open the dormitory doors and walked out ignoring the chills and the darkness. Deidara walked down the path not really paying attention as the pathway gave into stepping-stones as he passed the school's garden. That is until he passed a weirdly large Venus Flytrap that grumbled out, "Hey, you." Deidara missed his step in the darkness and tripped, slamming his face into the stone.

"Gahh, shit." He hissed out in pain, wincing as he sat up and hesitantly touched his scraped chin. He recoiled at the sting, for the moment overlooking why he had fallen.

"Are you okay?" Deidara's heart just stopped, and in the next few seconds dropped into the stomach, shoving all his other organs out of the way to make a permanent settlement, as the same voice spoke again only colder and deeper, "Who cares?"

Deidara robotically turned his head to the left towards the Venus Flytrap. He was met by a half black, half white face within the plant, it wasn't the racial colored 'white and black', it was actual midnight black and the color of a white eggshell and had yellow eyes that bore into his _soul_. This was by no means an exaggeration either. What the _fuck _was he looking at? Who allows aliens or whatever this was staring at him to roam the school grounds well before dawn? Do they not have signs warning 'beware of night travels as you might come across a plant-man hybrid that has a multi-personality disorder'? It only seemed polite if not required.

He didn't even know how to respond or if it was even necessary since he was pretty sure the question was already answered, unfortunately, by the same person who asked. All Deidara could do was stare, mouth held agape as once again the plant man talked to himself, "He's hurt." It was creepy watching the face remain blank, even when his voice held two such different emotions, "So?"… "It's because of us."

Deidara was going to cry if this continued any longer so he interrupted, albeit a little hysterically and practically crying without the actual tears, "No. No. No. NO. This is not happening; I am not watching some… THING have a conversation with itself. No, I'm in bed after Sasori slipped some drugs into my water last night."

"Thing?" The voice actually sounded offended which made Deidara lean back in apprehension.

"Wait… are you a student?! You're not like this school's equivalent to the phantom of the opera?"

"Phantom of the opera equivalent? Are you calling me ugly?" It was the cold voice again, a bit miffed and confused. Deidara decided not even consider responding to the question on his looks. "I'm a third year in the body art classes." The nicer voice responded.

Deidara clutched at his head, feeling a headache coming on if this conversation, the conversation that he was only one third of a part of. "Oh, well that's nice. So, I'm just going to go now." Sighing, he stood up and dusted off his hoodie and jeans and took a few steps.

"Wait, we get awfully lonely-" Deidara cringed at the we part, "-why are you out so early?"

Deidara groaned and turned around irritably, "Why are you out so early?"

"It's rude to answer a question with your own." His colder voice answered and Deidara glared exasperatedly, ready to get some pesticide and spray down the creepy kid.

"I'm pretty sure you answered my questions with your own, un. So you were the first to do so. I'm also pretty positive that it's also frowned upon to creep in a garden. But that may just be me." The plant kid blinked.

"Touché, but I am really lonely…" This kid was really annoying and uncomfortable…That's when it hit Deidara: this kid might be the ultimate Sasori repellent. He might be the key to winning Deidara's losing game with Sasori. He regarded the person-enough thing in front of him.

"What's your name?"

"Zetsu" was the instant response. Deidara nodded slowly.

"Okay, Zetsu, I'm Deidara. Meet me at the cafeteria for breakfast at a table near the door, you'll recognize me. I have to go now, but be there." At this Zetsu actually had the ghost of a smile and Deidara nodded to himself before turning back and continuing his walk, smirking the entire time.

-x-

"Yo, bitch. Change your mind and decide to sit with us?" Hidan asked as he sat next to Deidara in the cafeteria.

Deidara glanced up from his own tray, having been alone, and looked Hidan up and down in disgust, the vicious make out scene still fresh in his mind. When his eyes met Hidan's he leaned back, "You sicken me." Hidan's eyes widened.

"What now, Blondie? I ain't your roommate, for now at least."

"That's how much I hate you. We don't even need to be roommates and you still give me headaches." Deidara said absently, looking around for Zetsu. He spotted the redhead making his way over and suddenly felt anger remembering how Sasori got the key in the first place, "ACTUALLY, HIDAN, YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE. I DON'T KNOW HOW SASORI PERSUADED YOU TO CHANGE ROOMMATES BUT I WILL KILL YOU, FOR THAT, UN." Hidan looked around the cafeteria in surprise at the sudden outburst, and found Sasori. He began to laugh really loud.

"Trust me. There was no fucking persuasion needed for that switch, sweetheart."

Deidara venomously glared at him as Sasori sat down next him, sighing heavily. He looked over at Deidara with sad heavily lidded, chocolate eyes and jutted lips. "You weren't there when I woke up." Deidara shifted his glare to him.

"That's weird."

Sasori nodded his head, agreeing. "Don't worry, babe, just make sure it doesn't happen again, okay?"

"Right…" Deidara muttered, impatient for Zetsu to arrive.

Kisame and Itachi joined the table soon. "Hey, Deidara's sitting with us today?" Kisame grinned at Deidara about to sit next to him.

Frantically Deidara covered the spot with his arm, "WAIT!" Kisame froze and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, his eyes darting over to Sasori who was just as surprised. Deidara let out a shaky laugh and with the same hand attempted to casually push back a strand of his hair, "I meant that seat is taken." He laughed awkwardly at all the blank stares he was getting. Hesitantly Kisame took the seat next to the empty seat and resumed his apparently previous conversation with Itachi.

Sasori looked at Deidara oddly, "Who's sitting there?"

Deidara shrugged casually, "You probably don't know him." Sasori's eyebrows furrowed.

"Is this person a friend?" His tone caught Deidara off guard and he looked at him, studying his face. Sasori was jealous. Upon this realization Deidara had to bite back the threatening smirk before he nodded.

"Yeah, I actually met him this morning and we have a lot in common so I invited him to sit with us. I hope you don't mind, un."

Sasori noticeably got colder and was about to respond before a voice interrupted him, "Is that our seat, Deidara?"

Sasori glanced up, his eyes widening in shock at Zetsu's appearance. He slowly looked back at Deidara with a raised eyebrow, "… you guys have things in common? You and the multi-personality-kid-that-has-his-own-room-becaus e-of-this, _that_ guy? You two have a lot in common?" He asked in disbelief, glancing back at Zetsu who was now sitting next to Deidara and was tearing apart a burrito quite viciously.

Deidara regarded him thoughtfully before processing what Sasori had said. He turned over in his seat to look at him, "Wait, he has his own room? DAMNIT THAT VICE PRICIPAL LADY LIED TO ME."

"You would actually rather room with him than Hidan?" Sasori's usual half opened eyes were wide. Deidara looked over at Hidan who was arguing with Kakuzu, who had arrived sometime earlier apparently, obnoxiously. He then looked at Sasori and nodded his head vigorously. Sasori face palmed himself, "You're impossible."

"Says Mr. Sexual Harassment." At this Sasori's incredulous face instantly seductively smirked and he winked.

"Come on, Deidara. Look at me. Now look at you. We're both hot. It's only a matter of time before we get together~" He began to sing the last part smugly.

Deidara looked at him disdainfully before swiveling in his seat to look at Zetsu with a wicked grin and spoke in a lowered voice, "Hey, Zetsu, Sasori actually was telling me yesterday how he thought that body painters and make up artists shouldn't even be considered artists, un. And since you are one, I thought you would have some insight on how wrong he is."

Zetsu slowly looked over at Sasori who hadn't caught Deidara's low words. "What did you say, Ariel?" It was the cold voice, Deidara nearly squealed with happiness.

Sasori glanced at him in confusion, "Excuse me?"

""You heard me, Annie, don't be ignorant. Body paint is an art as well as make up. Do you see this Venus Flytrap? I made it out of silicon, took me four days and took every amount of work it took for your stupid puppets."

Sasori still didn't understand what was happening. He jutted his head out and raised an eyebrow, "Uhm, that's nice? But more importantly, I get the Ariel reference however let's be honest if anyone was the singing ginger orphan girl it's Pein." From his side Hidan paused in his argument and looked up, nodding his agreement. Sasori pointed back at him over his shoulder with his thumb and tilted his head in indication. "See?" Deidara coughed into his hand, slightly horrified that he was laughing at Sasori's joke.

"If you see this then why are you talking bad about my art?"

"… I wasn't."

"Deidara said you were." Deidara froze as Sasori looked over at him in astonishment before nodding his head in understanding, a smirk growing on his face.

"You're good." Deidara opened his mouth a little, getting ready to say a suspicious thanks before Sasori continued, "Honestly speaking, you only get hotter. I think I'm falling." He said dreamily, before ruffling his own hair absentmindedly. Deidara just watched him silently before hearing the squeal that made him cringe more than Zetsu did, "Dei, why aren't you sitting with us? You didn't sit there last night either" Both Sasori and Deidara turned simultaneously to see Ino pouting dramatically.

Deidara grimaced and slowly tried to turn back around, pretending he never saw her. Sasori grinned and looked at Ino, sympathetically opened his mouth and closed it again ,once he spotted something weird over her shoulder, he raised his eyebrows, "Is that Sasuke trying to get your attention? He's standing alone, might be serious." He pointed behind her.

Ino spun around, "Oh my god, Sasuke, yes. YES!" She ran away in the vague direction that Sasori had pointed at.

Deidara looked at him oddly, "Thanks, un." Sasori bared his pearly white teeth.

"Any time."

"Right…" Deidara didn't know how to continue this. Should he snap at him again? But then the next time Ino would come then Sasori might allow her to stay there or make things worse and it wasn't like Deidara wasn't very thankful, he was. "Anyways what were we talking about before?" He asked a little less aggressively.

Sasori smirked, "You confessing your secret feelings for me that you're too shy about." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure that's what it was, un."

"He's lying, Deidara, we were talking about him saying rude things about my passions." Deidara grinned and Sasori scowled. Deidara was right to invite him to the table.

-xx-

Deidara stood outside his room after school, a little hesitant to open the door. He had had art with Sasori and like breakfast it wasn't horribly bad… and that's why he paused. Would this be like yesterday? He trusted Sasori and got kissed? Now he had somewhat fun and would get raped once he walked in? After berating himself for being nervous, he pushed open the door, Sasori was there on his own bed listening to music as he chipped away at a block of wood that was partly transformed into a hand.

He didn't look up so Deidara just trudged in, dropping his backpack and slipping off his shoes, glancing at the intense stare the redhead was giving to the piece of wood. It was weird seeing him without any dramatic emotion but a serene and thoughtful. It kind of looked, maybe a little attractive. Deidara paused in movements, horrified. What did he just think?! Attractive? Sasori? After thinking he didn't have a bad time with him?! He vigorously shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and stomped over to his bed.

He settled himself on it and pulled out his phone, going through it. "Hey" Deidara glanced up at Sasori who had stopped in his chiseling and was looking at him with a ghostly smile on his eyes bright chocolate eyes, again the words attractive running through his mind. He must've been looking at him oddly because Sasori's ghostly smile turned into a full blown winning grin, "Are you checking me out?"

Deidara turned away, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "You wish." He looked back at his screen.

"Of course" It was so quiet that Deidara wasn't sure if he actually heard it at all.

-xx-

**Guys, I always upload once I finish it so I don't really review it cause I'm an impatient person, so if there's grammar mistakes, choppy parts, then I'm sorry. If it makes it less painful to read then we can make a game of it and see how many errors I make.**

**Anyways, that was such a short chapter and stuff… I know I don't know what to think either. You guys but I'm actually going to my black belt test in an hour so wish me luck or not, probably going to embarrass myself and afterwards I am going to spend the night at a friend's house and have a Star Wars marathon. I haven't missed a Friday yet and I also promised gabrielsangel23 that I'd upload tonight (I am honored that these uploads make your day) so I had to do one, even if it is short.**  
**So review your thoughts and or favorite or follow, that would be super cool of you guys. Next week then, unless you guys read Progress, then tomorrow. :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Not Friends

**Sup, dawgs? … yeah I'm gonna stand by that. Let's see, was it a troll move to tell one of you guys that I upload Fridays and then not upload _that _Friday? Probably, sorry, my peeps. I seriously, though, sat there at my computer for 30 minutes listening to blood pumping music with my hands hovering above the screen before I just silently got up and left. Guys. I was reading fanfiction up until today and I got to a really good one WHICH TOTALLY JUST STOPPED MIDWAY and that horrified me so I'm back, before I can even truly be missed.**

**Personal Story Time: Monday, I was in astronomy talking to a friend and the guy beside me called my name. So I turned to look at him, mouth open because I was mid sentence AND HIS FUCKING FINGER WENT INTO MY MOUTH. Apparently he was indicating towards something and when I swiveled, I swooped diagonally like a falcon and his finger grazed INTO MY MOUTH. We both sat there awkwardly for a few seconds, horrified, before he pulled his finger out of my mouth and he wiped it against his shirt saying ew. I pretended for the next 20 minutes not to hear him saying "That hurt, you broke skin". I didn't clamp down on his finger or anything, I just apparently HAVE FUCKING SHARK TEETH THAT CUT PEOPLE WHEN TOUCHED. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THIS HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE. I am seriously such a fail at life, and sadly this isn't the most awkward thing to have happened to me… not even this year as it was so kindly pointed out by my friend. -.-**

**Anyways if you haven't noticed by now, I seriously hate writing details. It makes my soul screech and thrash around. I don't find it fun at all. It's torture and a pain, but it's necessary too, so I think I'm going to try working on that… but if it just stops midway, I just want you to know I tried making it through the battle ground but became a man down.**

**Wow, what a doozie, anyways disclaimers the same, warnings the same, so let's rip off this band aid and begin:**

-XX-

"Are you sure about this?" Deidara asked giving the hall a slight questioningly look from his doorframe, thinking of getting up and leaving before he got in trouble. Let Sasori get in trouble, that bastard deserved it.

From his side, Sasori grinned mischievously and strained his neck to look out as well, from behind Deidara who was closest to the hall, trying to see farther down the hall as well, "I'm sure about everything." He said absentmindedly still searching.

Deidara just regarded him blankly for a moment before grumbling a low 'unfortunately'. He couldn't exactly describe how Sasori had gotten him to be there and only remembered a lot of 'go aways' and pleading looks from Sasori before Deidara was dragged from his comfortable bed and over to help Sasori out with whatever he needed help with. Problem was, he wasn't sure what that was exactly either. He just knew that somehow Sasori had managed to hide a bucket of paste on his side of the room which of course Deidara had to be the one to do the lifting into Hidan and Kakuzu's room, for which Sasori had kept the key to.

Apparently Sasori had memorized Hidan's schedule because they weren't waiting for long before Hidan appeared, bobbing his head and doing what had to be the worst dancing Deidara had ever seen. He had to cough into his hand to not laugh as the albino looked very much like the mixture of an emu and rooster strutting down the hallway. Beside him Sasori just grinned. However despite this Deidara still felt his stomach tug with anticipation at what he hoped would only result in Hidan being outraged.

Hidan made his way to his current dorm, swaying obnoxiously ad snaking his neck around to the sides whilst he fished in his pockets for his key and finally putting it in the keyhole. Deidara took a sharp breath of intake and Sasori's hand clenched tighter around their doorframe in anticipation as Hidan turned the knob. Hidan opened the door fully and took a step, not knowing his step would result in stepping against a trip wire which…. And the thick paste made a loud whooshing noise as it dropped from the bucket and all over Hidan and the halls. It was silent for a few seconds, Sasori and Deidara both frozen. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Hidan bellowed. Deidara's hands clamped over his mouth to keep him from laughing out loud. He took a large step backwards as Sasori quietly shut the door. They almost fell over their own feet as they rushed over to their beds. Deidara reached over and grabbed his iPod.

There was a loud, angry knock on their door. With his best poker face, Sasori slipped back on the floor and casually opened the door, hiding Deidara's view of Hidan. "Sup?" He asked. Deidara couldn't describe it as _falsely innocent_ as it sounded so innocent he could've convinced Deidara who _had_ been there. There was a pause before the red head asked incredulously, "What did you do?"  
"**NO**. YOU MEAN WHAT DID YOU _DO_, MOTHER FUCKER?!"

There was a pause, "Mostly homework, thanks for asking, but I'm more curious about you than me." Deidara could hear the laughter in his voice, but that didn't mean Sasori was losing his acting. Even if Sasori had nothing to do with it, he would laugh at Hidan's expense, because he was just that type of person.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE BITCH?!"

"Hey, don't call him that." Deidara smiled slightly before freezing. What was happening to him? He had to scold himself for wanting to smile at Sasori's cold words.

"JUST WHERE IS BLONDIE?"

"Here" chirped Deidara and Sasori shifted from blocking the room to allow Hidan to see the blond sitting on his bed, looking up curiously, still scrolling through his music on his iPod. Deidara's eyes widened as he erupted into laughter, dropping his phone in his lap. Hidan was covered in the paste and look much like an angry Pillsbury doughboy. Every inch of him was white and the paste was dripping into his eyes, which he kept swatting at. It was magnificent in every sense of the word.

Hidan tried walking into the room but Sasori put a hand out and used his arm to block his path shaking his head pointedly, smiling, liking the sound of Deidara's roaring laughter. "You're not taking a step further like that."

Hidan spluttered indigently, the paste dripping into his held agape mouth. He made retching noises as he spat the paste out for a few moments before looking back at Sasori and glaring. He was just about to say something when Kisame's loud voice was heard further down the hall, "Who or what is standing in front of Deidara's door?"

Hidan growled and turned over to glare murderously at the still out of sight Kisame, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, TWAT."

"What are you British now, moron?" It was Pein's voice, which surprised Deidara as previously Kisame was always with Itachi. Maybe Itachi was just quiet?

"I'm culturally aware, asshole."

"You should be aware that I'll beat you up for calling me that."

"_Peinnnn_" Hidan half whined half grumbled.

Kisame and Pein had made their way to be visible in the doorway and it was just the two of them. Pein was wearing a deep red jacket, which he had stowed his hands in, probably both to keep warm and as just a habit. Kisame seemed impervious to the cold and wore his white shirt with a list of funny complaints from students to teachers. His arms were clasped on the back of his head and he was grinning as broadly as ever. Kisame glanced amusedly into Deidara and Sasori's room, "Did you two do this to him?" Both shook their heads vigorously at the same time, making Kisame chuckle.

"YOU LIARS! WE ALL KNOW YOU DID THIS, DAMNIT SO DON'T LIE!"

Sasori thoughtfully tugged at his own lip in mock consideration, "You seem awful mad. Ever thought about anger management?"

"THAT IS IT." Everyone thought Hidan was going to punch Sasori, even Sasori who had braced himself to dodge out of the way but what actually happened was so much worse. Hidan grabbed the surprised redhead and lifted him up into the most backbreaking hug ever before finally letting go. The entire time Sasori was stiff and not moving but his faced strained away from Hidan.

Sasori stumbled as he was dropped over six inches on to the floor. His face was horrified as he dabbed mechanically at his shirt which now had the gooey paste on it as well as every where else that made contact Hidan. He stared at disbelievingly and grossed out, "…You… you.." He couldn't continue, but there wasn't a silence that followed. Deidara had face planted his bed and was laughing so hard that he shook and had his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"You're next, Blondie!" Hidan barked.

Deidara's head snapped up to grin wickedly at him before jutting his head out like a rooster and snaking his upper body to the sides, a perfect mocking of Hidan's earlier dancing moves. Hidan's mouth dropped as it clicked what Deidara was doing before he remembered to close his mouth, just as it dripped on his lower lip. However he was still staring in dismay at Deidara who was still awfully dancing on his bed. The other three all laughed at varying degrees.

-x-

It was little over an hour later and Deidara was roaming through the main building trying to find the library to study for a test he had the next day. Only problem was… "So where are we going again?" Sasori asked, pausing in his mindless whistling. He was walking like a toy soldier with his arms swinging straight by his side and legs awkwardly moving with little bend at the knees.

Deidara scowled, rolling his eyes, and doing his best to otherwise ignore Sasori, "_I'm_ going to the library. I don't know where you're going." He kept glancing to the side, checking out to see if he had made it the library yet.

"We're going to the _library_? _Seriously_? But that's so lame. Maybe you should keep the deciding where we go for our dates to me."

Deidara halted immediately. It took Sasori a few seconds to realize that the blond wasn't by his side anymore and he stopped too. He turned to look questioningly over his shoulder at the glowering blond.

"This isn't a date!" Deidara seethed, clenching his hands around his textbook and journal.

Sasori tilted his head looking mildly disappointed, "That's not what you told me."

"I didn't tell you anything! I left and you followed!" Deidara barked.

"We remember things differently."

"Of course! I'm not a massive creeper! Just go!" If Deidara's hands weren't full he would've started to pull out his hair or better yet Sasori's.

Sasori glanced up thoughtfully. "I wonder about that, you not being a bigger creeper than me, I mean. After all, the people you attract…" Sasori mused, quietly, seemingly to ignore Deidara's last command all together.

Deidara growled and stomped right past Sasori's thoughtful figure, "Just because I tagged along when you messed with Hidan does not make us friends." He looked around, where was that damn library?!

"I know." The voice was closer than Deidara expected and he jumped when he glanced over to see Sasori gazing dreamily at him, only less than half a step behind and right by his left shoulder. Sasori continued before Deidara could speak, "It makes us one step closer to being lovers."

Deidara faltered in steps before increasing his speed, which annoyingly Sasori was able to keep the pace. "I hate you."

Sasori chuckled and wrapped his arms around Deidara from behind, stopping the blond in his storming. Deidara struggled for a moment before finally giving up with a heavy sigh. He stood there pouting as Sasori nuzzled into the back of his neck. "Is that really true?" Sasori asked, his breath tickling Deidara's neck.

Deidara squeezed his eyes shut to make sure he didn't squirm at the ticklish sensation, "Of course."

Sasori let go but when Deidara turned around to look at him he didn't look disappointed. He was smiling lightly, not a seductive one but nonetheless Deidara hmpht and turned stoutly away. "I wonder about that too." Sasori spoke softly, once again but Deidara was already stomping down the hall. "It's the next turn." Sasori called out helpfully and chuckled as Deidara abruptly turned on heel and stomped out of sight.

Sasori followed leisurely behind, happy enough to watch Deidara's back and his long hair swaying lightly as he moved.

-x-

Deidara sat down in a corner. It was well after dark and the library was mostly empty except for him, Sasori (who was making his way over) and a couple of other students. The librarian napped behind the counter, ironically snoring quite loudly. Deidara smirked at the irony as he turned the page of his textbook, skimming through the text. Quietly, surprisingly enough, Sasori slipped on to the seat across from Deidara, gently dangling and swaying his legs as he gazed silently at Deidara.

After about ten minutes Sasori finally broke the silence, "Would you like me more if I was more romantic?"

Deidara blinked. His eyes furrowing and he slid his eyes off the textbook, a pure dumbfounded look on his face, "What do you mean?"

Sasori cupped his cheek in his palm, resting his elbow on the table as he gazed peculiarly at Deidara, "I mean you're still denying your obvious attractions for me. Would you be more open if I was more romantic?" Deidara ignored the slight hurt tone. It was probably fake anyway.

Deidara rolled his eyes and resumed looking through his textbook, "If you become any _more_ 'romantic' then I might have to put a restraining order on you."

Sasori thought about this for a moment before slowly nodding. It was quiet for a few more moments before he spoke again, "Who's your favorite person so far that you met here?"

Deidara groaned slightly before glancing irritably up. Sasori ignore the glare and kept his expecting eyes on Deidara, waiting for a response. Deidara sighed in exasperation and rolled his head to the side. He pushed back his hair, huffing out a long breath, "That's a stupid question." Sasori just kept his chocolate orbs mutely on Deidara. Deidara puffed out his cheeks in irritation. Thinking. Who was his favorite person? There wasn't a lot of people to choose from and they were all pretty awful… but so far his most fun moments had been with Sasori, even if the redhead did eventually ruin them. However as he gazed at Sasori, his mouth curled up in a sadistic amusement, "Kisame."

Sasori's face was anything but amused.

-XX-

**Wow, oh my god what a shocker, I got tired and the ending is rushed as ever. Sorry for the shortness, my peeps, I'll be sure to properly write a chapter next time… this is more like what a filler, to get me back in the flow? Also my week was just horrible. ;-;**

**I think only two of you guys read it, but Sunday I should be uploading a new chapter to Those Who Jump cause I friggen LOVE writing that one and I've left it alone for like 3 weeks.**

**Well, shout out to the wonderful Kat for keeping me company tonight as I wrote this. Seriously, guys I love talking to you guys, so feel free to message or review, I generally respond. You guys were the better part of my awful week. I think I hit a low for this week when I broke a beaker in AP chem. Whoops.**

**Review, favorite, or follow, you guys cause I'd love to know what you think. Also I'll probably also correct my chapters next week too unless I don't then I won't.**


End file.
